Shinobi to Pirate
by Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobi to Pirate! **

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or One Piece

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Two warriors clashed at the valley of the end. The one on the right was stood around 5'8. He had long spiked black hair. He wore black robes with blood red armour. His eyes were blood red the iris was black. Around the iris were three black tomoes with red circles at the tip. The tomoes were connected by a thick black string. He was Madara Uchiha one of the founding fathers of Konohagakure.

To his left was a blonde who stood at 6'2. He looked to be eighteen years of age. His hair was golden yellow that spiked half way down his back. His eyes were crimson red. The Iris was a nine point black star. An Eight point blood red star was in the middle of the nine pointed star. Lastly a Five bladed black Fuma shuriken could be seen in the middle of the eight pointed star.

He wore black Anbu style pants with medical tape around his ankles and shin's. He had a long sleeved black shirt on. His uniform consisted of blood red armour on his torso, arm guards, shoulder pads and shin guards. On his face was a menacing crimson red Kitsune skull mask. The details were in white. On the forehead was the kanji for 'death' in gold. While red on the right side, the mask possessed a total of ten white stripes that spread across three spots on the left side of his mask. The mask featured two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tip. Attached to his back was a massive Zanbatou at least 7 feet long. The blade was pure black and the handle red. Horizontally placed on his back was a long sheath containing two Katana, one at each end. Above the swords was a massive black scroll.

He was Naruto Namikaze the Rokudaime Anbu Black ops Soutaichou (Sixth Anbu Black ops Captain-Commander).

He grabbed his massive Zanbatou and charged. Mara reached behind his back and drew a long black Nodachi. Both warriors were bleeding heavily. There clothing was torn. Naruto was covered in third degree burns with two holes. One was in his torso the other in his shoulder. Madara had a large chunk of his torso missing and was missing his left hand.

The landscape around had been destroyed. Both Ninja clashed blades creating a massive shockwave. The ground beneath them shattered and debris exploded outwards.

Naruto leapt back panting his eyes never leaving Madara. The immortal laughed, "You think you can defeat me boy? Then try it! Once I have defeated you I'll take your Sharingan and fuse them with my own! Now come show me the power of the Eien Ijin Sharingan (Eternal Devil Copy Wheel Eye)!" Naruto glared at the man his eyes spinning. His eyes started to change. TheEight pointed star and Fuma Shuriken vanished. Nine pointed star became smaller and turned blood red. His eyes turned dark purple, and a red 'tail' grew from each star point. In middle of star was the black kanji for 'devil'. Madara stared in confusion, "What is this!" Naruto gave massive grin, "This is a gift from Kami-sama herself! The KyuubiIjin Mangekyou Sharingan (Nine Tailed Devil Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)!" His eyes spun as he dashed forward. He grabbed his blade and swung it. Naruto held out a hand and a ball of spiralling chakra formed, "**Rasengan!" **He rammed the ball into the immortal's chest. Madara cried out in pain as the sphere ripped through his flesh. He quickly activated his Amatersu. The blonde quickly vanished in a yellow flash. Madara glared at him, "So you can perform that Jutsu without the kunai how interesting." Naruto gave a foxy grin, "No it's a bloodline. My father was never able to see what was in front of him. He simply used the knives as an anchor." Naruto vanished in a yellow flash. He appeared in front of, Madara and unleashed hundreds of punches.

The blonde leapt into the air his eyes both glowing, "Madara this is the end of both you and I!" Black chakra started to surround him. The ground quaked as the sky turned black. The ground shook as a massive black gate rose from the gorund behind both of them. The gates were aligned with skulls. Lightning cackled around the gates as purple fog erupted from beneath them. The doors started to crack open. Hundreds of decayed hands sprung forth. The hands wrapped around the Uchiha, **"Makai no Seiki (Gates of Hell)! **Now Madara both you and I will meet the Shinigami in hell!" The Madara screamed as the hands reeled him in. He struggled to beak free but he was consumed by them.

Naruto fell backwards into the gate his eyes turning cerulean blue. Hands grabbed his body and dragged him under. The gates shut behind them and descended into the ground. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the burning pits off hell. Light consumed him as a heavenly voice reached out, _"It is not your time to go Naruto Namikaze. I still have use for you. It is not your fate to rest in hell but by my side in heaven. So I will allow you a second chance. Find and help the Straw hat pirates in your new world." _A bright light consumed the teens body and he vanished from inside the gates of hell.

**

* * *

**

Unknown location

Sitting upon her throne in heaven Kami smiled to herself. In her hands was an orb and in side was, Naruto Namikaze. She held out a second hand and a second orb appeared. Inside was a strange world of Pirates. She fused the orb containing, Naruto into the second orb. The blonde was sent plummeting towards an unknown island. She sat back and giggled, "Good luck Naruto-kun."

**

* * *

**

With Naruto

The blonde felt pain through his entire body. One moment he was heading to hell next he was sent plummeting from the sky. His body had crashed landed on an island causing him pain. He leaned back unable to move. Slowly he closed his eyes as smoke rose from the massier crater he was in. The darkness consumed him.

"Margaret what is this…?" Three females stood around the blonde Captain. The first was an incredibly tall woman. She wore a scanty attire of a revealing blue corset (that exposed her large cleavage) with yellow cottony edges and buttons on them and a bikini bottom (also yellow cottony edges and buttons around her hips) underneath a white cape and also wore dashing bowler hat-like head-gear with a strange skull symbol. Horizontally on her back was a massive sword.

Next to her was a shorter woman but she was wide. Her hair was light brown in colour and held in two pig tails. A sword was strapped to her waist. She wore a bikini top and bottom with a white cape over the top.

Last was young woman around 20. She had short blonde hair. Her body was long and slender completed with a large bust. She wore a fur bikini like top and furred short shorts. A sword was strapped to her waist like the other woman. The one thing they all had in common was a snake wrapped around their shoulders.

The blonde haired girl Margaret kneeled down besides the Nin, "Look she's injured. Aphelandra we have to take her back to the village!" The giant woman Aphelandra saluted, "OKAY!" The tall woman bent down and picked the Ninja up, "Let's go before she bleeds to death."

"A race against time!" cried the largest of the three.

"Sweet Pea could you grab her sword I can't lift it?" asked Margaret. Sweet pea looked over to find, Margaret desperately trying to lift Naruto's massive Zanbatou. She walked over and tried to lift herself. But it wouldn't budge, "Just leave it here she can pick it up when she's healed."

**

* * *

**

Time Skip

The three women were bathing the blonde. Around them were hundreds of other woman young and old, "Nyon then, Nyon then…what have we here?" Margaret looked back as an old woman approached, "Oh-Elder Nyon there's a mushroom on this child that won't come off. If we don't get it off we can't bind her wounds." The aged woman hopped over, "Let's see, Nyon…Who exactly is...?" The woman looked at, Naruto and stared in shock, "BUT…NYO….TH…THIS CHILD IS…!! Why, it's a 'man'!!!!!" The entire woman screamed, "WHAAAAAAAATTTT?!!!!!" Margaret stared in shock her hands on her cheeks, "This is a…a man?!! I've never seen one before!"

Hours later Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His ears soon picked up whispering, "The man has awakened!!" "Let's see, let's see!" "I want to see too!" Naruto stretched his limbs, "It moved! Look, no chest at all!!" "Such a ruggedly unusually beast…" "It looks so weak." "It certainly had a long sleep." Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Jeez what's all, the racket about?" "AHHH! It spoke!" Naruto looked up to find dozens of women staring at him. Each was dressed scantily and carried swords. He looked down and found all his injuries healed and bandaged. But he also found himself naked. He blinked in surprise. He looked around the…cell? He shook it off and looked for his cloths. He looked at the group of women, "Excuse me may I have my cloths and belongings?" Margaret looked down and pointed between his legs, 'Before we give you your cloths what is that between your legs?" Naruto simply blinked, "Ah that…all men have them simple as that. Now can I just have my cloths please?" Margaret reached behind her back and placed a bundle of cloths inside the cell. Naruto grabbed the sheet on his bed and wrapped it around his waist. He walked over and picked up the cloths. Unfolding them he found them, he found them to be covered with frills and flowers. He groaned mentally. He turned to the women, "May I have the rest of my belongings." Margaret reached behind her cape and handed, Naruto a massive scroll, his mask and sheath. Naruto unrolled the scroll and bit his finger. The girls seemed intrigued especially when he wiped blood across the kanji for 'clothing'. In a puff of smoke appeared a clean Anbu uniform. He sealed his other cloths away and placed the new set on after removing his bandages. In a puff of smoke appeared his armour. The blonde strapped that on followed by three holsters on each leg.

He wrapped a white belt around his waist and attached two pouches at the back. Placing his swords at his lower back he finished with his mask. Naruto stretched his limbs before tossing the massive scroll on his back.

"Ano where is my Zanbatou?" All of them blinked. He sighed in annoyance, "The massive sword that was on my back?" Margaret smiled, "Oh we left that in the forest." Naruto started to shake in anger, "WHAT!!!!! He screamed in anger. Immediately all the women jumped back and grabbed the snakes, around there necks. They drew an arrow and notched it to the snake like a bow. Naruto blinked in surprise, "Weapons at the ready!!!" shouted one of the women she had black hair with purple make up around her eyes, "How ferocious!! So that is your true nature!! Going wild without a thought for the kindness of those who saved your life… A truly savage temperament!! I've noticed you have not the slightest trace of grace in your speech or actions!! As I thought, your kind and ours simply do not mix!" Sweet Pea stared at the woman, "But Kikyou, you can't simply kill it just for that, surely! The poor thing..!" Naruto blinked when he remembered the bandages, "Oh that's right you guys bandaged me up. Well who ever it was thanks I mean it." The woman Kikyou glared at him, "There is no need for us to listen to your feeble apologies!! This is the empire of women Amazon Lily! The ban on Men is an absolute law that has been kept here for hundreds of years!! Never once has this law been broken!!!" Naruto blinked in surprise, "A land of women huh interesting. Jeez Ero-sennin would kill for this." Kikyou readied her boy, "Now that you have regained consciousness we have no reason to take pity on you any longer. Margaret! Sweet Pea! Aphelandra! This is for your sakes…! If HebiHime–Sama (Snake Princess) were to return and learn of this…She would never forgive any of you!!! For bringing a man back to the village, you too would be held guilty alongside him!! We should erase the evidence and pretend this never happened!! FIRE!!!" Naruto watched as arrows flew towards him. He simply sighed, "Well since you plan to kill me I may as well tell you my name. My name is Naruto Namikaze!" The arrows hit just as he finished. An explosion consumed his cage.

They all heard a cry off, "**RASENGAN!" **The roof exploded as the blonde flew through it. In his palm was a spiralling blue sphere. He took off across the roofs, "SEE YA!" "It escaped through the roof!" shouted a random Amazon. Kikyou growled, "AFTER HIM!" The Amazon's gave chase firing arrows.

Naruto pulled out a single shuriken. He tossed it through the air, **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **The one shuriken turned into a hundred. Arrows and shuriken collided resulting in an explosion, "Aphelandra!" The giant woman took to the air and appeared in front of the blonde, "I'm real sorry for saving you!!" Naruto twisted his body so his palms connected with her chest. He sprung off and flipped over her, "Sorry but not going to work!" he went to grab his Zanbatou only to remember it wasn't there. He searched the women and found Margaret, _"There!!' _He vanished in a golden flash. The women were startled when he suddenly appeared above them. He held out a hand, **"Sen'eijashu (**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" Five pythons shot from his sleeve and wrapped around the young Amazon. Margaret screamed as she was pulled into the air. The Amazon's spun around and saw the blonde grabbing the young woman. Naruto stared at her, "Sorry but I need you to take me to my sword!" Naruto leapt onto the surrounding rock cliff and started running up. The Amazon's were stunned when the teen was literally running up the side of a cliff. He leapt over the side and both he and Margaret plummeted towards the ground. He held her bridal style. The blonde landed feet first. The ground shattered into a giant crater beneath his feet.

Margaret broke free of his grasp and unsheathed her sword. Naruto stared at her, "Are you alright?" Margaret readied herself, "Don't come near me! Right now you ran up that mountain cliff. Then you landed an eight hundred foot fall like it was nothing!" Naruto looked up, "Eight hundred? I thought it was higher. I mean it looks to be four times the height of Gamabunta." The blonde Anbu Soutaichou shook his head, "anyway I need you to escort me to the area in which you found me!' Margaret glared at him holding his sword, "Why?" The blonde male shook his head, "Simple, I want my sword." Margaret stared at the man, "what's so important about that sword?" Naruto could only sigh, "that sword is special it's a family heirloom that can only be used by the head of my clan. Since I wield the blade I am the clan heir. Technically I'm the clan head. But I'm the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans." Margaret stared at the boy as he sat on a rock, "I really need you to show me the way. That sword is the last and only thing I have of my mother." Margaret approached the teen, "Alright I'll show you the way." Naruto appeared next to her gripping her hands, "Thank you I appreciate this." The two walked in relevant silence when they approached the spot. Naruto scanned the massive crater and found his blade. He jumped down next to it and lifted it with one hand. Naruto tossed the weapon onto his back with out any effort. Turning to Margaret he blurred up next to her, "Question is there anyway for me to get of this island?" Margaret sat down on a rock, "We have no boats of this island. We are in the calm belt. This island is surrounded by nests of gigantic sea kings." Naruto sat down and groaned, "Great… then how do you get supplies? I've noticed that some of items you have on this island you couldn't have made here. You have ovens and stones for instance. How did you get them?" Margaret smiled at him, "our emperor HebiHime-sama is a Pirate the leader of the Kuja pirates.'

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that right…So what, you're like an all woman pirate crew?"

Margaret gave a girlish giggle, "A foolish question indeed. Only the very best of the island's warriors sail aboard the pirate ship…so there all very strong. The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock…along with her two younger sisters, she defends this island immaculately! Why, everyone in this land looks up to HebiHime-sama! She is powerful, and wonderful, and the most beautiful woman in the world!!

**

* * *

**

Amazon Village

A bell at the highest point of the village was struck. Kikyou grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked out to see. Out on the ocean was a single ship, "It's terrible!! HebiHime-sama's ship is almost here!!" Aphelandra and Sweet pea stood to her sides. Aphelandra leaned over, "Kikyou, it looks like that 'man' jumped down into the jungle!" Kikyou gritted her teeth, "This isn't good…!! We have to deal with his man immediately!! Warriors! To the jungle! Eliminate the man, and save Margaret from his clutches!! HebiHime-sama has returned!!

* * *

END PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto stared at the beautiful woman across from him "You said you had a pirate crew? So how do they get off this island?"

"HebiHime-sama's pirate ship is drawn by Yuda…they're a ferocious poisonous type of sea serpent, so even sea kings won't attack them. That's the only ship we have here on Amazon Lily." Suddenly Margaret pulled back an arrow and aimed it at, Naruto "I can't keep being all friendly with you…Or I could get attached!" She fired the arrow. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way. More arrows flew past him and destroyed the surrounding terrain. He grabbed one, "That's right…those arrows! Back when I was being chased before, too…breaking down stone walls…they were ridiculously powerful! But they just look like ordinary arrows…" Naruto snapped it in two, _"maybe they use chakra?' _

Margaret readied another arrow, "What are you talking about? It's only natural for arrows to have such strength when imbued with Haki!!!" Naruto stared in confusion, "Haki?" Suddenly more arrows shot towards him. Sweet Pea, Aphelandra and Kikyou landed beside the blonde girl. Naruto took off like a bullet. Sweet pea looked at her comrade, "Margaret! Are you alright?! We have to hurry and eliminate the 'man' HebiHime-sama has returned!!" Margaret stared in horror, "WHAT?!!"

(IF you haven't seen the Amazon Lily arc looks up chapters 514 onwards. You can read at onemanga. I'm going to skip a bit of the story. But hey just look up chaps 516:517 for the parts I miss. Or watch Episodes 408 onwards)

In the Amazon village a loud bell was struck just after sometime after the empresses' return, "It's the princess' Bath time!!! Leave the castle immediately!! It's the princess' bath time!!" In the dining hall one of the larger Amazon women groaned "B…But I jus started eating…" A thinner woman grabbed her, "No can do, c'mon!!! We have to move quickly!!!

All the doors closed as a large curtain was drawn around the palace, "From now, nobody is allowed into the castle!!!!" A young girl stared at the Kuja pirates, "Why is the princess's bath time always such a big event! Is she scared people would see her naked?" A woman with short black hair by the name of ran knelt beside her, "How old are you?" The young girl smiled, "Eight." Ran smiled at her, "Ok, then I'll tell you." The young child stared at the elder woman, "You mean the Gorgon Sisters'…secret?" "Yup! Gorgon is the name of a monster that was in the center band of the sea in the past it was a dangerous monster that changed those that met its eyes into stone in their journey, our princess and her sisters defeat the monster Gorgon! But the monster placed a horrible 'curse' on the three warrior and the monster's huge eyes were edged onto their backs. Now when they strip and reveal those 'eyes'…humans around them are all turned into stone and die. So that's why the Gorgon sisters never take their cloths off in front of others and we surround the castle like this to prevent anyone coming in while they bathe!!! It's a curse they got fighting bravely so it's also the pride of our warrior country, 'Kuja' do you understand?" "Yup!!! I do the princess is really great!"

**

* * *

**

Naruto

The Anbu Soutaichou stood on a large stone wall, "Hmmm…what should I do now. I better hurry before they find me again. They said they've got a pirate ship. I just need to borrow it…But I don't have a navigator. I don't even no these waters. It'd be best if they'd let me on, I guess I could ask!! So that means I need to talk to the head so…" Naruto jumped down and aimed for the roof below him. He landed on the roof only for it to cave in. He landed in a pool of…hot water? "Hey I'm in a bath?" He looked ahead to find a beautiful young woman with long black hair. On her back was a strange symbol, "Hm…Hey your back." She spun around and glared, "…You looked…!" Suddenly two large women walked into the room, "Who is that?!!! A MAN?!!" shouted the older of the two. The younger one had an axe strapped to her back but was bigger in size, "What is a man doing in this country…?!!! SISTER!!! YOUR ROBE…!" The one with the axe placed a white cloak on the smaller woman's back, "He saw… my back." The largest of the trio grabbed her axe, "Then he will have to die. That is the only solution." The beautiful woman stared in anger, "That which you have seen, that which lies upon our backs…is something that must never be seen, even if we die!!!!" The woman held her hands in a love heart shape, "Now take everything you have seen here…with you to the grave!! Mero-Mero Merrow!!!" Strange pink love hearts were shot towards the blonde. They consumed his body. But nothing seemed to happen. She launched the attack again but nothing. Everyone stared in confusion. The woman growled in anger, "Why do you not turn to stone…?!!! Even after seeing me in the bath…is your heart not moved in the slightest?!" Naruto didn't listen as he quickly ran for it, "Anyway I gotta go I need ta find someone important!" He ran for his life. He leapt out of a window. The woman kissed her finger, "Pistol Kiss!" The love heart shot forth and struck the blonde. It struck his armour and knocked him off course. He plummeted towards the streets. The Kuja pirates below looked up, "That man is an intruder!!! Capture him!! Kuja pirates!!!" shouted the black haired woman. The Kuja pirates notched their arrows.

**

* * *

**

Time skip

Naruto could only blink wondering how he found himself in his current situation. He was currently in a giant stadium tied by strange snakes. He tried to break free but they wouldn't budge. Apparently the woman he saw naked was HebiHime the snake princess Boa Hancock. The two women that were with her were Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold her younger sisters. Hancock sat in a chair made from a snake, "…Now then, let me ask you, man…! How, and fore what purpose, did you come here to our island…?!!!"

Naruto sighed knowing that she wouldn't listen, "Oi woman look, I don't even really know how I got here! I just appeared here." Hancock glared at him, "Filthy Liar!!! You cannot fool us with such laughable tale…You must have some purpose here."

He titled his head to the left, "Well, I really need ta get of this island. I would be grateful if ya could give me a lift somewhere." Many of the Kuja pirates roared for his head, "….!!! Addressing HebiHime-sama in such a fashion…Such a crude undignified brute he is…!!! How terrible…!!" Hancock laughed. "….You will not leave this place alive. You cannot escape from death now…!" Margaret screamed from her seat, "Please, wait!! HebiHime-sama!!!" "Margaret…!" shouted Kikyou.

"….I do, not believe that this man…I do not believe that he is the kind of person who would lie!!! What he is saying is the truth…I cannot believe that he means any harm to our country!" Hancock stared at the ground, "One of my country's guards?" Margaret rose to her feet and jumped down next to, Naruto, "MY name is Margaret!"

The snake empress stared at her "The simple act of entering this country means death for any man. Why do you defend him?" Margaret looked at her princess, "…I feel I have a debt to him…! The one who brought this man into our country…was me!" Sweet Pea and Aphelandra landed next to her, "HebiHime-sama Th…there is an explanation for this!!" Aphelandra bowed her head, "That's right!! We found this man he was injured and bleeding. We thought he was one of our villages, that's the only reason why we...We are as much to blame as she is for bringing the man into our land!!!"

Margaret stared at her friends, "Stop this, you two! I'm the one who said we should take him to the village!" Naruto smiled behind his mask, "After trying to kill me and everything…You guys are really nice after all." He chuckled mentally.

Hancock stepped down next to them, "Raise your head…'honest Margaret." The young woman looked at her leader, "Mero-Mero Merrow!" Suddenly all three were turned to stone. Naruto stared in horror and anger. Naruto rose to his feet, "Oi what did you do to them! These guys saved my life!" Hancock laughed, "Indeed. And for that reason…the have been punished accordingly. Bring Bacura to the arena!!! This is the warrior nation, Amazon lily, Where strength is beauty…you shall die fighting for your life, as we watch you go to your doom." A massive black panther appeared behind him, "This black panther is called Bacura. For many generations…he has served this land's empress as a Carnivorous executioner. Once this execution is done…not a single bone of the victim will remain." The snakes binding him slid away. He flexed his muscles. He spun and looked at Aphelandra, Sweet Pea and Margaret, "What's going to happen to these guys, huh?!! Will they go back to normal?!"

"Don't talk back to HebiHime-sama!" "Go get him, Bacura!!" "You stupid weak little, 'man'!!!" The crowd cheered.

The massive cat pounced. Naruto spun around and punched the massive beast in the face. Bacura was sent flying through the air foam flying from his mouth. The massive beast crashed landed into the stadium.

"He's strong….! Bacura was defeated in a single hit?!!!" cried ran, "He wasn't even using Haki…" "He did that with pure brute force?!"

Naruto clenched his fists and yelled, "There's something wrong with you guys…! That woman…"

"The savage is actually shouting at us…!" "Ah, what a ferocious beast he is!!!" "Of course we feel sorry for those three, but there's nothing wrong with what HebiHime-sama did!!!" "It was their fault for breaking the laws of the land!!!"

Hancock gave a beautiful laugh, "No matter what I may do…I will always bee forgiven…!!! Why you ask…? It is because I am…Beautiful!!" she flicked her hair behind her ear. All the females stared with hearts for eyes, "…Hoho…and you, too…you forgive me do you not….?" Naruto looked up his KyuubiIjin Mangekyou Sharingan flaring to life, "You really piss me off!" Hancock fell into her seat like she had a heart attack, "Ahh…" Marigold stared at her sister, "Sister?!!! Get a hold of yourself!!!" Hancock was covered with sweat, "This is simply impossible…there cannot possible exist a man immune to my charms…that man's existence…I cannot bear it!!!"

The crowd started to scream, "How can he speak that way to HebiHime-sama?!!!" "Hurry up and execute him!!!" The crowd cheered for death as Boa Sandersonia and Marigold landed in the arena, "You just leave it to us, sister…" Suddenly Naruto was surprised when both women turned into massive snakes. Naruto merely sighed in annoyance. He walked over to the statues of his saviours. He grabbed Sweet Pea and moved her over to the side. He followed the process with Aphelandra and Margaret, "Just wait here! Sorry, you guys became like this because of me!!"

Sandersonia stared at the boy, "Shouldn't you be worrying more about yourself than others right now?" Naruto glared at her, "Shut up, I'll do what I feel like! Anyway I just have to beat you guys up, right!?" he blocked out the crowd and the two sisters. He reached behind his back and grabbed his massive sword. He swung is professionally with one hand surprising everyone. What shocked everyone was when he vanished in a yellow flash. Marigold cried out as she was sent flying through the air. Marigold landed on her belly and spat a strange purple liquid. He dodged it and scowled when it melted the surrounding rock, _"That's lethal." _He charged forward. As he did Marigold swung with her axe. He was caught off guard when a tail wrapped around his form. The blonde suddenly went up in smoke being replaced with a log. He appeared across the arena doing some strange seals, **"Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" **Naruto formed the Tora seal and unleashed a powerful jet of hot flames. The flames ripped through the air. Both snakes dodged the attack.

Hancock stared at the battle, "Sonia!! Mari!! Make haste and end that man's life!! So I will never hear his disrespectful talk again!!" Sandersonia gave a sadistic grin. Her tail wrapped around the stone formed Margaret, "Lets grant the convict 'despair' and 'death'…" Sandersonia tightened her grip. Naruto glared, "Hey!!! What are you doing! Don't touch them! What will you do if they break! I owe them my life!" Sandersonia licked her lips, "I'm going to break them. It's too bad for this girl, but since it will serve to punish you…" Naruto started to leak a small amount of killer intent but it went unnoticed, "Don't joke around! This is between me and you!!!" Suddenly Marigold wrapped her tail around the blonde, "You're the only one who thinks that…! This is a public execution. Just be quiet and watch…! The wound to the heart that Ane-sama suffered can't be healed with just you!!" The Soutaichou gritted his teeth, "That girl admired you!!" Sandersonia laughed, "UFUFUF. Everyone in this country does. So I think they'll be satisfied with this." Naruto growled his eyes glowing red, "Of course they won't!!! Are you stupid?" Sandersonia sighed as she bounced the stone statue on her tail, "Such vulgar words…'3'…. '2'…" She grabbed the statue and prepared to slam it into the ground, '1'…!"

"MARGARET!" screamed Kikyou.

"I SAID STOP!" Killer intent exploded from the boy's body. This was followed by an explosion of crimson red chakra. Chakra consumed the boy taking the form of a two tailed fox. Killer intent was sent through the island knocking out almost every Amazon except Hancock's crew, her sisters, Kikyou and a few of the stronger Amazon's.

Red chakra spiralled around him. Slowly his skin started to peel away. The remaining warriors gasped. His skin dissolved as blood popped. The chakra turned purple as it surrounded him. A dark sphere surrounded the blonde. Slowly it dissolved to reveal a four tailed fox made of blood red chakra. The fox gave a loud roar. Sandersonia dropped the girl safely on the ground. Naruto growled and used one of his tails to move the girl. He looked up his eyes were hollow white. He cracked open his mouth and roared. Both sisters were sent skidding backwards. They gained their bearings. Suddenly a large pair of chakra claws shot from the ground. Both dodged the claws but two more sprouted off. Both snake women quickly slithered towards the fox. Naruto leapt back landed away from the statues and sisters. He stood on his back legs. Blood spheres and blue chakra spheres erupted from his body. His tail tips moved around his mouth. Chakra and blood rapidly moved between the tips. Both substances joined to make a large purple sphere. All the chakra condensed into a smaller sphere. A massive crater shattered beneath him. Naruto cracked open his mouth and swallowed the sphere whole.

Everyone stared in fascination when he suddenly expanded. The crater expanded. Both sisters stared in shock. Kikyou got to here feet, "QUICKLY MOVE EVERYONE!" The Amazon's raced to get their sleeping sisters. The fox's body continued to expand including his head. He let out a breathe of steam. Naruto roared and fired a wave of chakra. It shot through the air as a giant sphere. It flew past the sisters and collided with the stadium walls. The chakra expanded creating giant blast. Debris flew everywhere. When smokes cleared a massive chunk of the stadium was missing. The surrounding forest had been destroyed along with a cliff side.

Naruto growled as he rose to his feet, **"You wanted a beast then you got one!" **His voice was deeper and darker almost demonic. His voice sent shivers up everyone's spines. Slowly the chakra started to leave his body. His skin healed over. Sighing the blonde gripped his massive blade, "Using that chakra against you feh. Your not worthy of me using it against you." He sprung forth with unmatched speed. He dashed across the arena. He vanished into a yellow flash. Naruto appeared in mid air doing more hand seals, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **Naruto breathed in before launching a blast of wind. The wind ripped through the stadium. The two Gorgon sisters were lifted into the air. Naruto landed on the ground, **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **Five clones appeared beside him. All five clones rushed the sisters. All five started different hand seals;

"**Doton: Yomi Numa no jutsu (**Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld Technique**)!"** stated the first clone as he summoned a giant swamp. A swamp appeared beneath the two sisters' and it slowly started to sink them. It stopped sinking immobilising them.

"**Fuuton: Renkuudan (**Wind Style: Drilling Air Projectile)**!" **cried the second clone as he expelled five bullets of wind from his mouth.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**!"** yelled the third clone summoning a column of water. The water spiral turned into a giant serpentine dragon.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu (**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile Technique**)!"** shouted the fourth clone as he expelled a large jet of fire. The three techniques collided with the sisters. Flames and wind fused into a large fire storm. Both sisters were consumed by the flames before the giant water dragon pushed them toward the edge. Water soaked them as they were stuck within the swamp.

The fifth clone approached the edge of the swamp that had now been turned into a small stream, **"Raikiri!" **Blue lightning sparked to life in his hand. He plunged his hand into the pool. Lightning travelled through the water striking the two sisters. Both screamed as lightning coursed through their bodies. Both sisters recovered and slowly rose. Sandersonia glared at the Shinobi, "Hebigamitsuki Yamata no Orochi (Snake hair possession: Eight headed Hydra)!" Her hair took the shape of seven large snakes. One of the hair, snakes lunged forward. Naruto easily dodged it. The arena's wall shattered as the snake collided.

Naruto merely yawned in boredom, "Come on I've faced a real Yamata no Orochi and let's just say it was a lot meaner." More snakes came after him but he dodged each one, _"Why can't I get him? I'm reading his next move but I can't catch him!"_ He appeared behind her. Sonia spun around and her snakes lunged forth. Naruto blurred through them his clones appearing in mid air, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **shouted all six Naruto's as they unleashed a blast of wind upon her. The middle sister was sent flying into the cliff wall. Gaining her bearings she slithered into the arena.

Marigold struck spitting her poison. Naruto dodged each one with ease. But his five clones were destroyed by her tail. Naruto darted forward swinging his Zanbatou. Marigold blocked with her axe like halberd. The blonde appeared above her with a quick Shunshin. He vanished again in a flash of yellow. Soon multiple yellow flashes appeared all around the arena. Hundreds of faded images of the Nin surrounded them. Sandersonia's hair reached out hitting each image, _"Damn him. I'm predicting his movements but why?!" _

Laughter filled the air, "You may be able to predict my movements but you can't keep up with my speed." He appeared above Sonia, **"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari no Jutsu (**Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind**)!" **A strange pink 'cave' surrounded the entire arena shielding them from the outside. The two sisters have found themselves stuck to some strange pink substance. Naruto merely laughed as they tried to free themselves, "You are trapped within the Oesophagus of a great fire-breathing toad from Myoubokuzan. No one has ever escaped from this Jutsu!" Naruto went through another set of seals, **"Sensatsu Suishou (**Thousand flying water needles of death**)!" **A thousand strange needles formed in mid air. Naruto formed a half ram and all the needles shot forth. The sister's were utterly defenceless as the needles penetrated their scales. Everyone watched as the two were turned into pin cushions.

Naruto cancelled his toad mouth bind. Both sisters collapsed to the ground, "Now for the finisher!" Naruto performed the seals Ram, Horse, Ox, Dragon, Boar and Snake, **"Doton: Shichuurou no Jutsu (**Earth Style: Four Pillar Prison Technique**)!" **Four stone pillars shot from the arena around the sisters. More stone shot up and formed into a massive stone cage, **"Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou no Jutsu (**Wood Style: Binding Nest Technique**)!" **Two large trees rapidly grew around the two sisters. Branches wrapped around them fusing them into the two trees. Everyone stared in awe as the trees grew massively holding the sisters in place. Naruto dispelled his stone cage. He dusted his hands off, "You two ready to give up? Or do I have to torch those trees?"

Hancock scowled in annoyance, "Sonia!! Mari!!!...Both of you…Just what do, you think you are playing at?!!!" Both sisters' froze, "S-sister" stuttered Marigold.

"W…We must apologise sister!!! We will finish him forthwith" spoke Sandersonia. Naruto merely laughed, "Oh how do you plan to do that you're both trapped?" Suddenly the two trees shattered as seven snakes made of hair lunged. Naruto formed the tiger seal with his left hand and the Ox with his right. He held the Ox seal above the tiger, **"Doton: Doryuuheki (**Earth Style: Mud Wall**)!" **Naruto opened his mouth and spewed a large amount of mud from his gullet. The mud joined together into a giant wall. The snakes hit the wall and broke through it. Naruto leapt back with a scowl on his face. Both sisters hissed angrily. The two sisters surrounded him.

The seven snakes of hair floated around Sonia, "Hebigamitsuki: Yamato no Orochi!" Marigold pulled out a match box and lit a match. Her entire body was consumed by flames, "Hebigamitsuki: Salamander!!!" Marigold's hair changed into two large salamander heads covered by fire. Sonia hissed, "We won't let you get away!"

"They've trapped him!" "No matter how tough that man is, there's no way he can escape from that attack!" screamed the crowd with passion.

Naruto watched as the possessed hair stood at the ready. Naruto quickly prepared a set of seals. Wind surrounded his body, **"Fuuton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu (**Wind Style: Tornado Technique**)!" **Wind became visible as it turned into a giant tornado. Hair struck forth meeting head on with the spiral of wind. Blades of wind burst forward cancelling out their techniques. Both sisters fell backwards. Two shadow clones appeared and launched their own Jutsu, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" **Wind bullets erupted from their mouths hitting the base of the large snakes. Both sisters lost their balance and fell towards one another. Sonia screamed in pain as she connected with her enflamed sister, "on no Sonia Onee-sama!! Stay away!!" Marigold pushed Sonia back. Flames engulfed the middle sister's upper half. Marigold felt herself being pulled it, "What?! I'm being pulled in!" She stared in horror as she found her and her sister's tails tied together, "Our tails!! When did he?!"

Sonia screamed as the flames burned, "It's hot!! It's hot!" Sonia kept pulled backwards, "Wait Onee-sama, you'll pull me to!!!" Sonia fell backwards towards the pit of spikes, "Sonia Onee-sama! That way is Dangerous!! Over there are the spikes!! Grab onto the Railing!!!" Sonia spun around and grabbed the side of the stadium. Sonia panted in relief, "That was clone!"

The Amazon's could only stare in shock and cried, "S-Sandersonia-sama?"

Hancock stared in anger gripping the sides of her throne, "How shameful!!" She then looked at her sister and gave a silent gasp. She noticed her cloak burning away. Her face showed pure terror, _"Sonia's back!! That…If the people saw that!!"_

Naruto quickly leapt through the air. He grabbed his scroll and unrolled it. He drew blood and wiped across one of the stray Kanji. In a puff of smoke appeared a large cloth. The cloth landed on her back followed by the blonde her held it down, _"That man!!"_

The crowd roared with anger at his action, "That man is going to counter!!" "Horrible! That man is trying to drop Sonia-sama!"

Sonia glared at the blonde, "Damn you man!!" Naruto looked her in the eyes, "Don't move!! Even if you want to kill me…I have no intention of killing you!" Sonia could only frown in rage, "Damn you liar!! Mari! Take this man down!" The younger sister could only watch, "What are you doing, Mari?" Mari stared at her sister a frightened expression across her face, "I can't Sonia Onee-sama! Right now we are…protected by that man!"

The crowd started to murmur, "Look! Sandersonia-sama's gown is burnt off and her back is exposed!" "If that man moves, the Gorgon eyes will be revealed!" "Oh no!! Anyone who it looks at will turn to stone!!!"

Sonia gasped in shock, "My back!!" Naruto could only sigh, "You guys said before…that which you have seen, that which lies upon our backs…is something that must never be seen, even if we die!!!! You guys would rather die right? So don't move!" Hancock could only stare her eyes seemed to shake as if they were about to cry. She gripped her throne, before clenching her hand into a fist. She rose to her feet, "This execution is over!! Before the Gorgon eye appears…Everyone! Evacuate the arena!" The women screamed as they rushed to the exit to avoid the 'curse'.

Sonia looked down in shame, "I'm your opponent! Why do you protect me?" Naruto sat up and merely pulled out a cigarette. He lit the death stick before speaking, "What you don't want anyone to see has nothing to do with our battle." The elder Nyon smiled at the scene, "The man you tried to sentence to death is now your life saver. Even if you trick the country, you won't always fool yourself. HebiHime. The engraving on all three of your backs."

The beautiful empress had her hand over her eyes. Her hand was trying to hide her endless tears.

* * *

POLL

Should Naruto eat a devil fruit? Yes/No

If yes wins how many should he eat 1/2/3 (If three will be one from each type. Also please pick which type you'd like for him to eat Logia, Zoan, and Paramecia. Also please send ideas for devil fruits. Give name, type and ability).\

Also it would be great if you guys could come up with a nickname for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto smelt the fresh air as he ran across the ocean. It had been two weeks since he left Amazon Lily. After freeing Margaret and her friends, Bao Hancock had wished to share her and her sister's story. But before she could begin he had left her. He shook his head, _"It's not my place to no. As far as I'm concerned I never noticed that mark."_ Naruto continued to run until he saw a large fleet of ships. Approaching the ships at high speed a cannon ball was suddenly shot at him. He glared across the ocean, "OI WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA YA BASTARDS!" The ships approached him. He narrowed his eyes and saw the word 'Marine' written across them, _"Marine's? Oh I'm guessing there the law enforcement of this world. Great, and there shooting at me for no god damn reason!" _

He darted forward dodging a barrage of cannon ball. Leaping into the air he landed on a random ship. He instantly found hundreds of strange weapons aimed towards him. A large muscular man bluish-grey haired man appeared. In his mouth were two cigarettes. He wore a large thick white and blue specialist Marine jacket which he keeps open with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars were strapped to the jacket which had the kanji for 'absolute justice' written on the back of it. He carried a light blue jutte as his weapon. He also wore brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots.

Naruto blinked at him. He shook his head and glared, "May I inquire as to why you shot at me?" The man puffed out a large stream of smoke, "You don't see many people running on water now do you. Who are you? More importantly are you a pirate or a Marine?" Naruto scoffed at the man, "Jeez if this is how you Marine's treat strangers. I'd hate to see how you treat your friends let alone your enemies. Anyway I'm busy so I'll be seeing ya." Naruto went to bolt forward. The man held out his arms, "White Screen!" His arms turned to smoke surprising the blonde. Smoke engulfed his body restraining him, "Now you're going to answer my question." The blonde glared at him his KyuubiIjin Mangekyou Sharingan appearing to life. His eyes spun dangerously, "Let go!" his voice was cold and void of emotions. His mask seemed to intimidate the Marine's. The muscular man chuckled at him, "You're in no shape to make demands!" Naruto grinned sadistically. The blonde went up in smoke as one of the Marine's appeared in the smoke. The man dropped him as; Naruto appeared leaning against the mast.

The Anbu gave a loud yawn, "Come on is that all I'm bored." The man growled at him, "White Snake!" A large dense 'snake' of smoke shot forth from his hands, Naruto breathed in, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **The blonde screamed and unleashed a blast of wind. The Marine's were sent flying backwards. Naruto chuckled at their actions, "The name's Naruto Namikaze remembers it!" The muscular Marine grinned, "Marine Captain Smoker." The blonde grabbed his sword, "Well if were going by rank I am the Anbu Black ops Soutaichou and current Toad Sennin of Konoha!" Smoker turned into smoke and tried to engulf the blonde. Naruto merely unleashed a second Daitoppa. Leaping into the air he started another line of seals, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" **The Anbu Soutaichou launched ten bullets of compressed air. The air ripped through the ship causing it to sink. Smoker quickly turned into smoke and landed on another ship. Naruto landed on the water. As he did he was forced to run as hundreds of cannon balls came flying his way.

He stopped in the middle and started chanting his seals, "Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Rooster, Ox, Horse, Rooster, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Horse, Dragon, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Yang Water, Monkey, Rooster, Dragon, Boar, Rat, Monkey, Rooster, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Yang Water, Rooster, Ox, Ram, Horse, Rat, Dragon, Tiger, Snake, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Rooster, Yang Water…" The Marine's stared in confusion was he went through dozens of strange hand seals, "Rat, Boar, Rooster **Suiton: Hachi Hitsu Suiryuudan no Jutsu (**Water Style: Eight Headed Water Dragon Technique**)!" **The surrounding ocean rose into a massive eight headed serpentine dragon. The Marine's screamed as the giant water beast roared.

The giant beast came toppling down destroying the fleet of ships. Naruto landed on the ocean as massive tidal waves washed over his enemies. The blonde quickly formed the seals Tiger, Ram, Dragon, Hare, Snake, Tiger, before he finished with another Dragon, "Back in my home lands I gained the name Fuujin the god of Wind. I gained it thanks to my mastery over the wind element **Fuuton: Kaze Mugen no Arashi (**Wind Style: Storm of the Infinite Wind**)!" **Naruto clapped his palms together. Slamming his palms on the ocean a massive gust of wind flew past him. Wind began swirl, around the ships and floating Marine's. A massive twister was created as the sky turned pitch black. Lightning descended from the skies. Large tidal waves came crashing down upon them. The ocean became unruly as more waves crashed upon their ships. The floating marines were pulled under the water, more twisters began to form. This process was followed by large whirlpools. The Ships were dragged in and crushed underneath the water. Blades of wind ripped through the ships shredding them. The blonde laughed mischievously, "Well see ya." Naruto took of like a bullet leaving the Marine's to their doom. As he ran he soon realised he was running out of chakra. He cursed mentally, _"When in the world am I going to find land? I've been running for weeks and I've yet to spot any."_ He sighed hoping he would soon find land. After all it his reserves no matter how large would soon deplete. He increased his speed and kicked up water. Luckily not long after he came across a large Desert Island. He landed on the desert sand. Sitting down he merely sighed, "Great first it's nothing but ocean but now its nothing but sand. Jeez somebody must hate me." He shrugged his shoulders and jumped to his feet. Dusting himself off the blonde looked around. As he did he spotted a strange pair. First was a woman with blue hair in a…afro. Her outfit consisted of tight leather pants and a leather bra. Her outfit really didn't leave much for the imagination. He noticed that she had a funny way of walking. As she walked she gave a sexy hip swing. He scowled when he remembered, Anko doing the same thing to him.

Next to the woman was a man with long thin limbs and fingers. His head is shaven and he has the archaic Japanese symbol of the number '1' tattooed on his torso. He wore a sleeveless large black cloak with yellow trimmings. He wore silk trousers with a white sash.

Shrugging his shoulder's Naruto bolted towards them. The pair stared as a large dust storm approached them. Stopping in front of them was a tall blonde male with a mask. Naruto waved to them, "Yo." The man narrowed his eyes, "Yes may we help you?" The blonde scratched his head sheepishly, "Yeah I was wondering do you know where the nearest town is? You see I'm new around these parts." The man pointed to South west, "There is a city called Nanohana in that direction." The blonde Anbu bowed to them, "Thank you. Oh how rude of me my name is Naruto Namikaze it's a pleasure."

The shaved man watched as, Naruto held out a hand, "Daz Bones." Both males shook hands, "This is my partner Paula." The woman just waved. Naruto bowed again, "Thank you I'm sorry but I must be going." He took of again leaving the duo. Daz tsked, "Never seen him before." With that the two started walking towards Alabasta to meet up with Crocodile.

* * *

It didn't take the young Soutaichou long to arrive in Nanohana. From his estimate probably a good three hours. He strolled around the large city looking for a restaurant. Though as he did he forgot he didn't have any of this world's currency. Using his Shinobi skills he stole money from some random people.

Of course he made sure they were rich or they were pirates. Now he was searching for a restaurant to finally fill his stomach. After all who wouldn't get hungry after not eating for nearly two weeks? Sure he would eat the random marine life now and then (By random as in the giant monsters that tried to eat him!).

He spotted a restaurant not far off. Walking in, he took a seat up the back. A waitress came by and handed him the menu. He ordered himself the special and a large bottle of alcohol. Lucky for him sake was in this world. As he was waiting someone entered the restaurant. The man looked to be twenty with short black hair. He wore black boots.

He had black knee length pants with a blue belt-like strap around it that had a blue, mini backpack on it. On his pants was an orange belt that had a large 'A' on the buckle. There is also another strap attached to the belt on his right hip that hanged on his leg and a dagger and its green sheath on his left hip. On his left arm, he wore a strange compass on his wrist and an orange pad/strap on his elbow. He wore a red bead necklace and has an orange hat, which has two smileys on it, one frowning and the other smiling. It also had red beads where the hat and rim connect. As a neck strap for the hat, there are orange strings that connect to a medallion that has a bull's skull on it and tassels hanging down from it. He had another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spelled 'ASCE' vertically with the 'S' (apparently a mistake on the part of the tattoo artist) crossed out.

The man walked up to the counter and ordered his food. Naruto merely watched in amusement as he devoured plate after plate. That was when he suddenly fell, face first into his food, _"Did he just fall asleep?" _Immediately everyone assumed he had died. Everyone seemed freaked out.

"He appears to have died while conversing with the master of the Restaurant" said random man 1. "He's a traveller. Everyone's saying he may have unwillingly eaten a desert strawberry" said random man 2. "A desert strawberry?" asked random man 3. "It's a poisonous breed of spider which resembles a strawberry. If you happen to eat one, you'll just suddenly die a few days later. And then after a few hours, a contagious poison will spread from the corpse. That's why no one's getting near him" said random man 2. "In the desert, what you don't know can kill you. Just look at the way it happened as his arm was lifting the beef to his mouth…He just froze like that." said random man 4. "This shows just how powerful the poison of the desert strawberry is" added random man 1. Suddenly he shot up scaring everyone.

"HE CAME BACK TO LIFE!!" they all screamed. Naruto was bursting out laughing on the inside. The man blinked his face covered with food. He looked around and met the gaze of a woman, "A-Are you okay?" The woman screamed when he used her dress to wipe his face.

"Man…damn…I fell asleep" the unknown man spoke in a monotone.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!?" The crowd screamed anime style.

"That's not possible! In the middle of a meal and conversation!?" screamed random man 5. The man ignored them and continued eating. "And he just starts chewing again!" shouted random man 6. The dark haired man turned to them, "What are you all worked up over?"  
"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!" shouted random man 5, 6 and 7. The man looked at the chief, "You hire comedians or something?" he asked pointing to the three men behind him. The chief sweat dropped, "Well, no…but if you're okay, I'm glad." The man went to take another bite only to fall asleep again.

"OI DON'T FALL BACK ASLEEP!" screamed random man 5, 6, 7 and the chief.

"What? So he wasn't dead after all?" asked random old man 1. "What a waste of time" said random man 8.

"Ah, I'm full! Oh By the way, Oyasan." The man reached into his back pack and pulled out a wanted posted. "What?" asked the chief?

"This guy hasn't come to this town, has he? A pirate wearing a straw hat…" asked the man as he held a posted in front of the man. Naruto turned to the door, to his surprise in walked Captain Smoker.

"I guess you don't have a problem with eating in public, Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. Portgas D. Ace." Said Smoker a small stream of smoke flowing from his mouth,

"W-Whitebeard!? The whitebeard pirates!?" screamed the chief his entire body shaking.

"That dumbass is part of the Whitebeard pirates!?" shouted random old man 2. "I knew I'd seen that mark on his back before…!" cried random man 3. "It's definitely the mark of the whitebeard pirates! Why is he here?" cried random man 4.

"What business does an infamous pirate like you have in this country?" asked Smoker ready for a fight. The man placed a cup down, "I'm searching, for my little brother." Ace spun around and both locked in a staring contest, "So then what should I do?" Smoker gave a smug grin, "Sit there and let me arrest you." Ace gave a Cheshire grin, "Rejected. I'd rather not." "Well, that's what I expected." Smoke merely continued to smoke his cigars, "Right now, I'm looking for a different pirate. I'm not really interested in your head." Ace shrugged his shoulders, "Then let me go."

"I can't do that…" smoker clenched his fists and smoke started to surround his right arm, "As long as I'm a Marine…and you're a pirate." Ace merely sighed, "What a dumb reason…" He looked up a mischievous grin on his face, "Shall we have some fun then?" Suddenly everyone heard a cry of, "GOMU-GOMU NO ROCKET!" Suddenly a boy with a straw hat came crashing into smoker. As he did he and smoker were propelled into ace. Brow smoke consumed the restaurant as a wall was totalled.

The boy leapt back letting everyone get a close look. He had short black hair, wore sandals a sleeveless red shrit and blue board shorts, "A restaurant! I finally found one! Now I can eat! I'm starving! Ossan! Food, Food, food!" The boy appeared sitting on a stool at the counter, "I need it bad! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Food, food, food!" The boy chanted over and over. He thumped the wooden counter.

Naruto just drowned the rest of the conversation out as the boy ate. The blonde could only chuckle at the massive hole in the wall that went through twenty more buildings. Naruto watched as smoker approached the straw hated man, "I've been looking for you straw hat! I knew you'd come here, to Alabasta." The boy merely continued to stuff his face, "STOP EATING!!!" Suddenly the boy spat something at him, "You're that Smokey guy! What are you doing here!?" Straw Hat ran for it after stuffing his face full of food. Naruto merely sighed when he saw the wanted posted on his table. He picked it up and read it, _"Straw Hat Luffy captain of the Straw Hat Pirates…STRAW HAT PIRATES!!! Aren't those the pirate's I'm suppose to help!" _He leapt out of his chair and bolted after Smoker and Luffy. Ace soon gave chase. The chase soon took to the roofs as all three parties chased after the same person. The chase went to the edge of the city. Running after Luffy was hundreds of Marine's. Naruto kept in the shadows watching when a giant fireball landed down beside them. The flames turned into Ace.

The Marine Captain scowled, "You again."

Ace chuckled, "Give it up. You may be smoke, but I'm fire. With our abilities, a fight would be pointless." Behind them was a group of six people. There was a blonde haired man in a black suit. Another man, with a ridiculously long nose, wearing goggles. A third man with green hair and three katana strapped to his hip. Two women both seemed to be wearing belly dancer outfits, one with orange hair, and the other with blue. Last but not least was a reindeer wearing a red top hat and backpack?

"That guy has devil fruit ability?" said the man with three swords.

"Who the hell is he?" asked the long nosed man, "Why is he helping us?"

Luffy stared at the man, "Ace!" He shouted out.

Ace turned to the group, "You never change, Luffy."

"Ace…it's Ace! You ate a devil fruit!?" said Straw Hat Luffy with slight surprise. Ace smiled at him, "Yeah, the Mera-Mera no mi (Flame-flame Fruit)" explained Ace as his limbs were ablaze. Hundreds of Marine's lined up behind smoker, "Captain Smoker! Your orders!?"

"Any way we can't talk like this. I'll catch up later! You guys run for it! I'll keep these guys busy! GO!" Luffy turned and ran for it, "Let's go!" The others followed after the Straw Hat wearing pirate. The marine's and Ace soon heard chuckling. Stepping out from the shadow's appeared, Naruto, "We meet again Smoker. Didn't the last time we meet I sunk your fleet?" Ace stared at the new arrival, "You were at the dinner!" Naruto looked in his direction, "The names Naruto Namikaze it's a pleasure ta meet ya. Anyway I have the same biff with these guys. You see I've been asked to help the Straw Hat's and I can't let anything happen to them. Since you Marine's are in the way of my mission, I'll have to dispose of you." The blonde grinned only for, Smoker's arms to turn into smoke, "White out!" Smoke clouds shot towards the blonde, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **Naruto expelled a blast of wind from his mouth blowing the smoke away, "IF it didn't work the first time I aint' gonna work the second time idiot, **Fuuton: Renkuudan!' **Naruto launched five balls of compressed air. The Marine's were sent flying into the air. Naruto darted forward appearing in the middle of the army, **"Fuuton: Kami Oroshi (**Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountains)**!" **A large vortex of wind formed around the blonde. Marine's were pulled in and tossed into the air, **"Fuuton: Gufuu (**Wind Style: Hurricane**)!' **A large hurricane slammed into another group tossing them throughout the city. Naruto appeared in front of Smoker, **"Fuuton: Reppushou (**wind Style: Gale Wind Palm**)!"** Naruto clapped his hands and slammed them into smoker's chest. A gust of concentrated wind rammed his body propelling him into a wall. The blonde quickly whipped around and unsheathed his Katana's. With unmatched speed he blocked an incoming Katana being wielded by a woman. She had chin length, dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. He spun around sheathing his Katana and grabbed his massive Zanbatou. The woman was taken back by its massive size, "Oi Ace go find your brother I'll handle these guys." Ace stared in confusion, "How did you no he was my brother?" Naruto gave a foxy grin, "You just told me I took a wild guess. Besides you said you were looking for your brother. You were asking about Straw Hat so I took a stab." Ace erupted into laughter, "Jeez your good. You sure you can take care of these guys?" Naruto merely battered a wave of Marine's away, "These guys are chump compared to what I've faced. Now go I've got it." Ace was engulfed by flames. A giant fireball shot through the air. Naruto threw his massive blade onto his back. He slammed his palms onto the ground, **"Doton:**** Shichuurou no Jutsu!" **A massive stone prison rose around the Marine's. The only ones outside the cage, was Smoker and the female Swordsmen. The blonde darted forward preparing hand seals, **"Fuuton: Kaze no ya (**Wind Style: Arrows of Wind**)!" **Wind blew around teen. The wind transformed into twenty green arrows. All the arrows shot forth. Smoker appeared in front of his officer and turned into smoke. The wind arrows collided with the smoke. A massive blast of wind erupted from them. Smoker was blown through the air leaving the Swordswoman.

The blonde unsheathed his Katana, "It's been a long time since I faced a female sword wielder. May I no your name?" The woman unsheathed her blade, "Tashigi Shoui!" Naruto readied himself, "Then it will be a pleasure Tashigi-san. I am Naruto Namikaze. Now come!" The blonde darted forward. He spun on his heel and both clashed blades. Naruto leapt over her. Tashigi was surprised by his flexibility as he came darting around her. She could barely match his speed just narrowly blocking his blades. The blonde continued his assault never letting up. He jumped over her and twisted his body. His blades connected with hers. Tashigi got a slight surprise when she was suddenly electrocuted. Naruto landed on the ground. The Katana in his right hand was sparking with electricity.

Naruto gave a slight chuckle, "These swords are special. The metal was created from an Ore found in my country. The ore used hasn't a name but it has the strange ability to channel element chakra. The sword in my right was made from Lightning ore and the one in left wind ore. This allows me to use the two elements together to create storm! There names are simply Raijin and Fuujin the gods of lightning and wind." The blonde twirled Fuujin causing a gust of wind to shoot past him. He darted forward with wind spiralling around Fuujin. A light glow wrapped itself around Fuujin.

Naruto clashed with Fuujin against Tashigi's sword. The woman was surprised when Fuujin started to cut through her sword. She jumped back before it was sliced in half. The Anbu laughed at her reaction, "Wind chakra when thinned it becomes an invisible blade almost unstoppable. Using wind chakra I channelled it around my sword making it a hundred times sharper." Naruto blurred towards he. He kicked upwards catching her off guard. He spun around the woman and went for a leg sweep. Tashigi used a back flip to dodge his attack. Naruto sheathed his two element blades and grabbed his Zanbatou. He drew the massive weapon and darted forward. It ripped up the terrain. He swung it upwards unleashing debris towards his opponent. Tashigi raised her sword to block the massive weapon. The blonde swung the giant blade with a single hand. The civilians were watching from the side lines muttering to themselves.

"How can he wield such a massive weapon with such ease?" asked random man 8. "I heard that Marine is renowned for her skills as a swordsman" said random woman 1. "Look he's pushing her back!" cried random child 1.

The blonde pushed his opponent backwards. Tashigi struggled back her blade was breaking under her opponents pressure. Her blade snapped in half sending her flying backwards. Naruto threw his giant blade on his back, "You're good but not good enough. You'll need at least a hundred years of training before you beat me." He spun around and went up in a swirl of leaves. The Straw Hat Pirates were surprised when the blonde appeared on their ship. The green haired man unsheathed his weapons. The blonde in the tux readied himself. The long nose drew a sling shot. Luffy just smiled.

A massive fireball landed on their deck. The ball formed into Ace who waved. Naruto stretched his limbs, "Jeez you're slow." Ace merely blinked at him before laughing, "Oh jeez kid your good." Naruto merely scoffed in annoyance, "Anyway you guys are the Straw Hat pirate's right?" Everyone tensed, till Naruto just laughed, "Well it's a pleasure ta meet ya." The reindeer walked over to him, "Ano...Who are you?"

Naruto looked down at the reindeer he quickly hid behind the blue haired girls leg, "The name's Naruto Namikaze and I've been sent to help you." Everyone blinked in surprise. The blonde merely sat down, "Yup someone sent me ta help you guys out. Don't know why but hey I'll go with the flow. Beside's aint got anything better to do. Besides I rather help you guys out then spend an eternity in hell."

"H…H…HEEEELLLL!!!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs. Naruto laughed at their reactions, "Ya I used a twin sacrificing Jutsu to send myself and some bastard to hell. Seems someone had a use for me and sent me here. Anyway the name's Naruto Namikaze pleasure!"

Luffy gave a massive grin, "Join my crew!" The blonde chuckled at him, "Sure why not." Luffy gave a peace sign, "YEAH!" Everyone shook there heads. The orange haired woman walked over, "I'm Nami. The guy with the swords is Zoro, Sanji is the blonde, Usopp is the guy with the long nose, the reindeer his Chopper and she's Vivi." Nami pointed to each member of the crew. Naruto bowed to them, "It will be a pleasure." Ace turned to the Anbu, "Well thank you for all looking after my brother." The Straw Hat pirates stared wide eyed, "BROTHER!!!!" Naruto merely chuckled at their expressions, "Anyway I might as well ask but what your guys doing here?" Nami explained the entire story about stopping Crocodile, Freeing Alabasta, and Vivi being a princess. Naruto laughed at this, "jeez Princess? God I can't get away from this, crap. Jeez can't a guy get a break? Ha!" Everyone cocked their heads to the sides in confusion, "Don't worry bout it. Anyway this should be fun." He jumped to his feet and folded his arms, "So what's the plan? I mean surely you'd have one for defeating Crocodile right?" Oh how wrong he was.

The end

* * *

**Polls**

Kaze-Kaze no mi (Wind-Wind Fruit: Logia) – 4

Youko-Youko no Mi (Fox Spirit-Fox Spirit Fruit) (Allows the user to turn into a Youko or Fox Spirit: Zoan) – 4

Tatsu-Tatsu no Mi (Dragon-Dragon Fruit) (Allows user to turn into a mythical dragon: Zoan) – 3

Rot-Rot Fruit (Allows user to generate vast quantities of acid from their body: paramecia) – 1

Mizu-Mizu no Mi (Water-Water Fruit: Logia) – 1

Aoi-Hoshi-Kasai no Mi (Blue Star Flame Fruit: Logia) – 1

Soshi-Soshi no Mi (Element-Element Fruit) (Allows control over all elements: Logia)

How many Fruits:

0 – 3

1 – 3

2 – 5

3 – 1

Pairings: Will most likely be NarutoXHancock. If there is a pairing that is. If you wish i may even throw in Robin, Vivi and Nami. But it depends on how i feel about the situation.

Please Read and Review: Please vote on polls


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Ninjutsu list at bottom. Enjoy! Please read and Review

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naruto was lying on the deck of the ship. A cold wind blew through his hair. Usopp, Ace, Luffy and Sanji were in the cabin preparing the Bentos. Zoro was swinging a rod with probably a tone of weights on it. Chopper was lying behind him getting the wind that blew towards him from, Zoro's swing. Nami was looking out over the ocean. Vivi was walking up the stairs towards the orange haired beauty, "Nami-san. Could we anchor the ship here for a moment?" Nami turned around, "What for?" Vivi turned towards the giant duck behind her, "I'm going to have Carue run an important errand for me." Nami conked her head to the left, "Carue?"

The Ship anchored near the land allowing everyone to get off. Vivi held some papers towards her duck, "Carue I want you to go alone to the Alubarna Palace and deliver this letter to my father. I have written everything Igaram and I uncovered about Crocodile and his Baroque Works Conspiracy…as well as confirming that I am alive and have brought strong-wiled Nakama with me. Can you do it? You must cross the desert on your own."

The bird squawked and saluted her. Vivi placed the papers into his robe, "Listen. Be sure to ration your water while you're crossing the desert, okay?" The bird Squawked again in reply. Luffy smiled at the bird, "Alright! Give it your best shot!"

"Then please go tell my father…that this kingdom is going to be saved!" said Vivi a large smile plastered on her face. The bird instantly ran off at high speed.

Ace leaned over the edge of the boat with Zoro, "I knew that Crocodile of the Shichibukai was in this Kingdom…But who ever heard of a pirate trying to take over a Kingdom? What a bad joke. A pirate, trying to set anchor and settle down in one place? He can't be trying to take the throne as a king. There could be more to this Kingdom takeover than meets the eye." Ace slowly started to walk away.

"More?" Ace held a grin under his hat, "Yeah, a deeper, ulterior motive."

* * *

It didn't take long for the crew to dock. But when they did they were attacked by some strange Dugongs that knew Kung fu. The blonde Anbu could only sweat dropped.

His sweat dropped grew bigger after Luffy conquered them. What made it worse was that they became his disciples! Then they wanted to come with them. Naruto was holding his ribs laughing in pain. But luckily Chopper managed to persuade them to stay (Which involved cutting food supplies in half).  
By the time they had set of the Dugongs were by the ship. What made, Naruto sweat drop even worse was when one was playing a DRUM!!!! The blonde could only look down in defeat, _"What have I gotten myself into the captain is AN IDIOT!"_

Naruto drowned everyone else out going into his own world. His world though consisted of thinking up new Jutsu. Which in the end, ended up with him getting LOST!

Naruto looked around for his comrades. He sighed in defeat, _"I got lost great. I wonder which way is Yuba? If I recall, Nami said to head North East from the ship. I wonder where I am then. Maybe I should back track? Na I'm sure I'll find it. How am I going to no which way I am going?"_ He grabbed his scroll and opened it. Drawing blood he wiped it across one of the Kanji. In a puff of smoke appeared a compass. Placing the scroll on his back he picked up the Compass. Holding it steady the arrow moved and landed on South. He frowned at this. He looked at the Compass and headed North East. The arrow moved in his direction (I aint ever used a compass so go with the flow).

Following the direction's from the Compass he travelled through the desert. The hike was boring as hell. He had yet to catch up to his comrades, but hey he would catch up soon…he hoped. All the sand around him was starting to really piss the Anbu off. He hadn't seen so much sand since his days in Wind Country. But this place was at least ten times larger. Naruto kicked the sand in frustration.

Finally having enough the Anbu started to run. He kicked up sand behind him as he sprinted towards Yuba. As he ran he soon came across a café in the desert. He was slightly intrigued about this. Activating his divine Sharingan he found two familiar chakra signatures. Using a quick Shunshin he appeared behind a rock. Looking over he found five odd figures. The first two looked to be the pair he crossed earlier Daz and Paula. Across from them was a rather tall and fat man, wearing a green shirt that covers most of his body with black pants and gray running shoes. An obscure "4" design was on his shirt, as well as a '4' on his baseball bat.

Beside him was a middle-aged woman with red hair. She wore a necktie that resembled a Christmas tree. She wore a large pair of purple sunglasses, a basket strapped to her back, and sandals.

Underneath the large man in a green coat was another man. He seemed to be dressed like a transvestite with swan themed clothing. The blonde frowned at this, _"Why are there so many odd people in this world?"_ The blonde soon heard talking.

"Wait, I'm putting a stop to this, Mr. 1." Paula was standing between Daz and the other group, "Stay out of this Miss Double Finger. I'm going to kill him."

The transvestite was screaming kicking the fat man in the head, "Really! Stop it! Let me go, fatty!!" Paula merely sighed, "Mr. 2 will you calm yourself? It's 8oclock. All the designated agents have gathered, and an order was delivered to the spider's café. From here, we are to make our way to the city of dreams, Rainbase. The man we call 'boss', whose face we have never seen…" Everyone paused, "…Is waiting there" she finished.

Naruto scoffed behind the rock. He leapt over it landing in plain sight, "OI your boss wouldn't happen to be, Crocodile now would it? And you wouldn't happen to work for Baroque works?" All five occupants stared as the masked figure approached.

Paula stared at the blonde recognising him instantly, "Wait your that boy we found in the desert asking for directions." Naruto grinned behind his mask, "Correct now answer the question. But I already know the answer. Vivi already described Mr. 2, Mr. 4 and Miss merry Christmas to us and the lower ones. And you just said your Miss Double Finger and Mr. 1." Mr. 1 stepped forward, "I'll kill him." Paula shook her head, "Fine the rest of us will go on ahead."

Naruto grinned sadistically, "You'd have more of a chance if you all went against me." Naruto darted forward appearing in front of Mr. 4. He punched the giant into the air.

Mr. 4 hit the ground with a thud. Naruto spun around unsheathing Raijin. Metal clashed against metal surprising the blonde. Mr. 1 stood in front of him his right arm turned into a blade. Naruto leapt back confused, "I'm guessing you ate a devil fruit as well. Thankfully Nami explained there powers. Its quite interesting but can you beat me?"

Naruto slammed his palms on the ground, **"Doton: Doryuu Taiga (**Earth Style: Earth flow River**)!" **The sand beneath the five turned into a river of mud. The five slid down into a sand bank, **"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet**)!"** A dragon like head appeared from the mud firing hundreds of mud bombs, **"Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu (**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile**)!" **Naruto released a stream of fire from his mouth. The flames ignited the mud balls. Fire rained upon his targets. Sand flew into the air covering his opponent. The sand was blown away as they appeared unharmed. The blonde frowned at this when he saw, Mr. 1 standing in front of them. Mr. 1's entire body was covered by steel, _"So he took the attack instead."_

"**Fuuton: Renkuudan!" **Naruto launched five bullets of compressed air. The air struck its target only managing to push him back slightly, _"This guy's entire body is made of steel. I've faced dozens of opponents like him but none had his abilities. Most of them had an ultimate defence or bloodline. Gaara was harder because his defence could also kill you. But from his devil fruit he can probably use it for offensive as well. The steel seems incredibly strong compared to stone or sand. This will be hard. But if I use my wind chakra maybe I can slice a limb off._"

After sheathing Raijin, Naruto drew Fuujin and engulfed it with wind chakra. He darted forward and swung his blade. Mr. 1 ducked under him and swung his arm. Naruto rolled out of the way of having his blood gushing on the sand, _"I wonder if I can melt him? It might not work but it's worth a shot."_

Naruto formed the tiger seal, **"Fuuton: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu (**Wind Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile**)!" **Naruto unleashed a colossal jet of fire from his mouth. Channelling wind chakra the flames turned into a massive 'tidal' wave. Flames came crashing down upon Mr. 1 consuming him. Naruto watched as the flames consumed his target, _"I hope that worked. It should have I mean that is classified as A class. The B version is easily enough to give someone third degree burns." _

Naruto cursed when Mr. 1 walked out of the flames. He had managed to survive. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he noticed that he was covered in steel, _"That steel is tough it didn't even melt. Well that Idea is out of the window."_

Sheathing Fuujin he grabbed his Zanbatou he sprung into action. He swung the massive blade at Mr. 1. The man of steel raised his arm and blocked. He spun around and swung with his sword. Suddenly they all heard a cry of, "Bomb Boogie!" A large explosion consumed the two. Naruto darted out of the smoke to find two more opponents. It was a pair, A man in his twenty's, dark skin with similar hair. He was wearing a red trench coat and black pants. A woman around the same age, with light skin, her hair was blonde and she carried an umbrella.

Naruto frowned when the dark skinned man was picking his nose, "Bomb Boogie!" The man flicked a booger at the blonde. Naruto slammed his palms on the ground, **"Raiton: RairyuuHeki (**Lightning Style: Lightning Wall**)!"** Lightning erupted from his palms into a large glowing wall. The booger hit the wall and exploded.

Naruto deactivated his wall and scowled, "A booger how unsanitary." The blonde vanished in a yellow flash. He appeared in front of the man grabbing him by the face.

He proceeded to slam the man into the ground, **"Raiton: Raihira (**Lightning Style: lightning Palm**)!" **Electricity ran through the man's body frying him. The Anbu jumped back when the man was barely conscious, "10 000 Kilo press!"

Naruto stepped to the side as the woman came crashing down. Sand flew into the air. Naruto looked down on the woman, **"Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou no Jutsu!" **A giant tree shot from the sand and its branches wrapped around the woman, "Jeez you guys just keep coming."

He appeared next to Mr. 1 grabbing a scroll. He tossed the scroll into the air and water erupted from it. Naruto held out a hand, **"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**)!" **All the water flowed around Mr. 1 expanding into a circular sphere, "The perfect way to beat you is with this." Mr. 1 struggled inside the sphere of water, "Stop struggling you can't escape."

Paula charged the blonde Soutaichou. As soon as she was in range, Naruto grabbed his giant scroll. Within a blink of an eye he summoned a flask of water, **"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!" **He struck with his other arm capturing Miss Double Finger in a sphere of water.

The others seemed shocked at the large amount of liquid. Naruto chuckled in delight, "I have such skill in Suiton Ninjutsu I can literally pull water out of thin air. No matter how small I can still pull it even in the desert."

Three shadow clones appeared and charged the other Baroque work members, **"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!" **The other three were capture in spheres of water, "Don't worry you'll be able to breathe just fine. The water retracts around your head that's about all."

Naruto summoned a forth clone and switched himself. He stretched his limbs as the clone took hold of his captives, "Now what's this about meeting the big boss in Rainbase?"

The blonde soon heard a cry of, "Doru-Doru art Harpoon!" He spun around to avoid a harpoon made of…wax? He looked behind him to find a man. His hair was done in a big 3 achieved through his top not. He wore a white and purple striped shirt with light yellow pants.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the new figure, "Guessing from the 3 on your head your Mr. 3. Must be lucky day or something you guys keep appearing like rats." He darted forward, **"Rasengan!" **Naruto slammed a sphere of spiralling chakra into the man. Mr. 3 was propelled backwards into the spider café. The blonde Sennin sighed in frustration, "Jeez without your fruit powers you guys completely suck! No fight what so ever." Turning around he approached his captives, "Which way is Rainbase?" They all glared at him. Naruto sighed in annoyance.

He walked over to the woman with the umbrella, "Your miss Valentine I believe no?" The woman glared at him, "I think I'll get my answers from you." Naruto's Eien Ijin Mangekyou appeared in his eyes.

The blonde's right eye started to glow a bright red, "Face the ultimate Genjutsu of the Eien Ijin, Naitoshingai (Night Terror)!" Instantly the two were transported to the blondes mind.

Miss Valentine found herself tied to a cross, "Unlike the Tsukiyomi I can keep you here for an unlimited amount of time. For the next seven hundred and twenty hours you'll be poisoned, stabbed, punched, kicked, burnt, have your skinned peeled off, used as target practice and had much more brutal infliction upon your body. I will break your mind in my Genjutsu."

With that he unsheathed Raijin and ripped the blade through her left lung. Electricity erupted throughout her body forcing her to scream. He tore the blade out and began to stab her again. Electricity continued to course through her body. More clones appeared each doing hand seals, **"Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" **All the clones unleashed large jets of fire from their person. Flames engulfed the woman burning her skin, "Seven hundred, and nineteen hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds remaining." She barely was able to resist the first ten hours before she was telling him everything.

Both appeared in the real world with Miss Valentine dropping to the ground. She crawled into a fetal position tears rolling down her face, "Normally I don't like torture but it's very effective. Now I'll be going. My clone will hold you in place for a good three hours. But before I do go…" Naruto summoned three more clones. Two clones grabbed Mr. 5 and 3 in water prisons. The third clone walked over to Miss Valentine, **"Sen'eijashu!" **Five pythons shot from his sleeve binding the woman. Naruto dusted his clothing off, "Now before I leave a bit of advice. Do not and I repeat do not try to escape. The moment you do my clones will completely submerge you and drown you. I'm not afraid of killing in fact I've done it dozens of time. Also if you do escape my clones may be weaker then me but one of them is capable of beating all of you. Anyway Ja ne!" The blonde took of like a bullet to the North West, His destination Rainbase.

The end

* * *

All polls end at after chapter 6.

**Polls: leading the polls tied at 7 Mysthical Zoan Youko-Youko and Tatsu-tatsu follwoed by Kaze Kaze no Mi.**

Youko-Youko no Mi (Fox Spirit-Fox Spirit Fruit) (Allows the user to turn into a Youko or Fox Spirit: Zoan) – 7

Tatsu-Tatsu no Mi (Dragon-Dragon Fruit) (Allows user to turn into a mythical dragon: Zoan) – 7

Kaze-Kaze no mi (Wind-Wind Fruit: Logia) – 5

Mizu-Mizu no Mi (Water-Water Fruit: Logia) – 4

Soshi-Soshi no Mi (Element-Element Fruit) (Allows control over all elements: Logia) - 4

Rot-Rot Fruit (Allows user to generate vast quantities of acid from their body: paramecia) – 3

Aoi-Hoshi-Kasai no Mi (Blue Star Flame Fruit: Logia) – 2

How many Fruits:

0 – 8

1 – 10

2 – 6

3 – 2

Pairings (Still decided but you may vote incase I do place them. If there is going to be a pairing Boa Hancock is already in it may be a harem. Depends).

Nico Robin – 4

Nami – 2

Vivi – 1

Jutsu List

**Doton: Doryuu Taiga (**Earth Style: Earth flow River**)**

**Doton: Yomi Numa no jutsu (**Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld Technique**)**

**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet**)**

**Doton: Shichuurou no Jutsu (**Earth Style: Four Pillar Prison Technique**)**

**Doton: Doryuuheki (**Earth Style: Mud Wall**)**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu (**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile

**Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu (**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile**)**

**Raiton: RairyuuHeki (**Lightning Style: Lightning Wall**)**

**Raikiri (**Lightning Blade)

**Raiton: Raihira (**Lightning Style: lightning Palm**)**

**Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**)**

**Suiton: Hachi Hitsu Suiryuudan no Jutsu (**Water Style: Eight Headed Water Dragon Technique**)**

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)

**Sensatsu Suishou (**Thousand flying water needles of death**)**

**Fuuton: Kaze no ya (**Wind Style: Arrows of Wind**)**

**Fuuton: Kami Oroshi (**Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountains)

**Fuuton: Gufuu (**Wind Style: Hurricane**) **

**Fuuton: Reppushou (**wind Style: Gale Wind Palm**)**

**Fuuton: Kaze Mugen no Arashi (**Wind Style: Storm of the Infinite Wind**)**

**Fuuton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu (**Wind Style: Tornado Technique**)**

**Fuuton: Daitoppa (**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**)**

**Fuuton: Renkuudan (**Wind Style: Drilling Air Projectile)

**Fuuton: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu (**Wind Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile**)**

**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou no Jutsu (**Wood Style: Binding Nest Technique**)**

**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari no Jutsu (**Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind**)**

**Sen'eijashu (**Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (**Shadow Clone Technique**)**

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (**Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique**)**

**Rasengan (**Spiraling Sphere**)**

**Eien Ijin Mangekyou Sharing (Eternal Devil Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)** (Couldn't think of anything else so shoot me…just joking please don't shoot me)

A crimson red eye that holds a nine point black star in the middle. Within the centre of the first star is a second star. The seconds star had eight points and is crimson red. Lastly inside the centre of the second star is a black five bladed Fuma Shuriken.

Techniques:

Naitoshingai (night Terror) – Ultimate Genjutsu – Right eye

Toride-Oukoku (Fortress Kingdom) – Ultimate Defence – Doton Ninjutsu – right eye

Kamikaze no Shinpan (Judgement of the Divine Wind) – Fuuton Ninjutsu – right eye

Amatsuenkou no Fuubi (Conquer of the Heavenly flame) – Katon Ninjutsu – Left eye

Kaminari no Shukun (Lord of Lightning) – Raiton Ninjutsu – left eye

Heru no Mizu (Waters of Hell) – Suiton Ninjutsu – Left eye

Jouten no Doki (Wrath of God) – Eien Ijin's strongest technique – both eyes

**KyuubiIjin Mangekyou Sharingan (Literally Nine tailed Devil Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye):**

Entire eye turns a dark purple with the nine point star shrinking and turned crimson red. The shuriken and second star vanish. Nine crimson red swirls in the form of fox tails sprout from each point of the star. Appearing in the middle of the tailed star is the kanji for 'devil' in black.

Techniques:

Ranmyaku Kami no Tentousama (God of Divine Chaos) – left eye

Sendo Ken Ukiyo no Megami (Goddess of Life and Death) – right eye

Makai no Seiki (Gates of Hell) – Both eyes (strongest technique of the KyuubiIjin Mangekyou)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had taken the blonde three days to arrive at Rainbase. He had hidden himself under a Genjutsu to look like an ordinary old man. He had infiltrated Crocodile's hideout and found out about his plans to take over Alabasta. He was sneaking through a placed called the Rain Dinners Casino, when he heard an explosion. Zipping through the shadows he came to a large room. The entire room was filling up with water and fast. Across from him was a cage and inside were Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami and Smoker. A giant Crocodile of some sort was slowly approaching.

The blonde darted forward, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **

A massive water dragon collided with the beast causing Nami and Usopp to scream.

Naruto shook his head, "Tsk I'm gone for a few days and look at the mess you guys gotten, yourselves, into. Oi Sanji, why don't you come out and Join us?"

The Straw Hat cook came waltzing in. His hands tucked into his pockets, "So you knew I was here."

His cigarette in his mouth like always. Appearing on a set of broken stone stairs was Vivi. Naruto turned around to see dozens more Crocodile's behind him.

"Oi Sanji, go help the others these guys are mine," Said Naruto as he prepared for battle.

Smoker let out a jet of smoker, "Oi Take out the third one that just entered the room the key is in their." Complying with the Marine, Naruto leapt forward and kicked the beast straight in the gut. A strange white sphere shot out of its mouth and onto the water.  
"What the hell is that?" asked Usopp.

"That doesn't look like a key!" stated Luffy

Suddenly they heard a cry of, "Doru-Doru Ball Break!" The ball shattered and appeared Mr. 3. The man looked down and found a strange key.

Naruto walked over to him and took the key, "Thank you I'll be taking that now."

Mr. 3 screamed at the top of his lungs, "AH IT'S YOU!!!"

Naruto ignored him and tried to unlock the cage. He growled in anger and snapped it.

"It's not the right key. The bastard who locked you in here must still have it." Naruto snapped his fingers and gave a mischievous grin. He stared at Mr. 3 and grabbed him by the hair, "Alright bucko you're going to create a key for this cage with your powers. If you don't, I'm going to enjoy beating you, to the brink of death."

Mr. 3 complied allowing the others to escape. Naruto round housed kicked the guy into a stone wall, "Alright lets blow this joint!"

Vivi spun around, "What about the Bananawani?" her eyes widened as; dozens of Naruto's appeared on top of dozens of defeated Crocodile's.

"Yosh the jobs done boss!" shouted the clones as they all gave a peace sign.

Suddenly walls started to break forcing more water inside. Naruto slammed his palm on the ground summoning a small scroll. He tossed it into the air and it expanded, **"Mizu Fuuinjutsu (**Water Sealing Technique**)!" **The scroll sucked in at least half of the rising water level. Naruto leapt into the air grabbing the scroll as it shrunk.

Everyone merely blinked in confusion, "IT may be seawater but I can still use it for Suiton. Now let's get the hell out of here!"

Suddenly all the walls broke. Water washed over them leading them into the lake surrounding The Rain Dinners Casino. Naruto had surrounded everyone with water thanks to his water prison the sphere rose into the air and popped on land. The Straw Hats and Smoker sighed in relief,

"Arigatou Naruto-san" said Vivi as she thanked the blonde with a bow.

Naruto merely smiled her way. Smoker coughed up water his cigar still burning some how.

Naruto shook his head, "Luffy let's get going." The blonde formed a Shadow clone.

The original grabbed Vivi and the clone grabbed Nami bridal style. A third clone formed and threw Usopp over its shoulder, "Zoro, Sanji, Luffy come on." The blonde and his clones took off with the three behind him. Vivi looked into the blonde eyes.

"I can run thank you!" She puffed out her cheeks.

Naruto gave a foxy grin behind his mask, "Yeah but its faster this way." He searched left and right, "Sanji where's chopper?"

The blonde cook ran up beside the Anbu, "Nami up still have that perfume?"

Nami smirked at this and quickly put some on. Naruto merely conked his head to the side in confusion.

Sanji explained for the blonde, "I told Chopper to smell for Nami's perfume that is how he will find us."

Naruto grinned at this, _"That's right his nose should be incredibly sensitive."_

As they ran Usopp voiced his opinion, "Oi! Don't tell me we're supposed to run all the way to Alubarna!"

Naruto looked at the clone holding the sniper, "What running I'm carrying you." Usopp glared at him but it didn't even faze the blonde.

Luffy ran ahead of the group, "There's a stable in this city, right!? Let's get some horses!"

Vivi looked at the Captain from her spot, "But, the Marines are in the city!"

Sanji chuckled causing everyone to glance in his direction, "Set your mind at ease! Look up ahead." Everyone looked up and their eyes widened in surprise. Ahead of them was chopper with a camel riding on the back of a giant crab.

Naruto merely sweat dropped at this, _"Giant crab as well, what's next a pink bird that turns into a pink Pegasus horse with black spots with the head of a bird?" _

Chopper waved to his friends as the crab approached, "Oi Guys!"

Usopp's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, "A CRAB?"

Nami looked up a thankful expression on her face, "Chopper!"

Vivi had the same expression, "That's a moving crab!"

Luffy was drooling at it, "Looks tasty!"

Naruto sweat dropped at this, "lets ride!" shouted Chopper as Luffy was shouting about how cool the crab was, "We can ride it!?" asked the childish captain.

As they boarded, Naruto sweat dropped even more when chopper said the crab was a friend of Eyelash. Eyelash turned out to be the camel. Naruto grew a second sweat drop when chopper said the crab was a pervert. Without another word the crab took of like a speeding train.

Suddenly a hook grabbed Vivi and started to reel her in. A trail of sand was attached to the large golden hook.

Naruto was about to intervene but luffy beat him to the punch, "You guys go on ahead! I'LL BE FINE BY MYSELF! Make sure you get her there safely! Get Vivi back home!" The Straw Hat's held grim expressions on their faces including Vivi,  
"Make sure, okay?!" screamed the Rubberman as he was pulled towards Crocodile.

Zoro spun around, "Let's go, Chopper! From here…straight to Alubarna!" Before Chopper could pull the reign, Naruto appeared next to him.

He grabbed the rope, "Alright Crab lets move!" Instantly the crab took off. Naruto leaned back thinking of a strategy, _"Maybe I should have switched with him. But it's the kid's choice he wishes to protect his precious people. The kid reminds me of myself."_ Naruto leapt to his feet and clapped his hands, "Yosh it's been decided!"

Usopp merely blinked at him along with the others, "Sanji take the reign, Chopper come her for a moment." Sanji walked over to Chopper and took hold of the rope around the Crab. Chopper got up and approached the Anbu slowly.

Naruto grabbed his massive scroll and slammed it down hard. Chopper jumped back. The Anbu ignored him and slowly unrolled the scroll. Drawing blood he wiped it across a Kanji.

In a puff of smoke appeared ten different scrolls, "You're a doctor correct Chopper?"

The reindeer nodded his head slowly, "Well these scrolls will supply you with the medical advances of my home. Each scroll is labelled with a number. The first scroll contains the secret of using and manipulating chakra. Second scroll details chakra control. The last few scrolls detail our understanding of Poisons and medicines as well as pressure points. The last three scrolls detail you with Poison Ninjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu. If you manage to access your chakra, come back to me."

Naruto summoned a blank scroll and sealed the last nine scrolls away, "Only after finishing the first scroll will I give you the rest."

Chopper accepted the scroll gratefully, "Arigatou Naruto-san but the poison…"

Naruto held up a hand, "Don't worry, I know you don't like to kill. The techniques listened can be used for distraction or to paralyse your opponent. I have poison techniques to cause sleep as well.

Some of my poison Jutsu's affects the person's nerves or cuts off their pressure points. I even have some that will affect their minds." Chopper gave a grateful bow. The reindeer accepted the scroll and walked over to a spot before sitting down. He unrolled the scroll with enthusiasm.

The blonde shook his head at the boy. He turned to Nami then glanced at Usopp, "Nami, Usopp come here!"

Both followed his orders. He wiped blood across more Kanji. In his hands appeared two scrolls, "Just like choppers scroll this details the usage of chakra. Out of all of us you three don't have much experience in combat. Vivi no offence but won't really be of use to you. After this I wouldn't be able to teach you." Vivi nodded her head fully understanding.

The blonde returned his attention to his comrades, "Alright Usopp you specialise in sniper-ing right?"

Usopp nodded his head 'yes', "I am the great captain…" Before he could finish, Naruto wacked him over his head, "Listen!"

Usopp sat down rubbing his sore head, "As I said you are a sniper. You excel in Long range combat. But you my friend are one of the weakest on this ship!"

Usopp looked down in shame, "As I said out of all of us you Nami and Chopper are the least skilled in combat. But I'm going to change that. Usopp I will be teaching you stealth."

"I am an Ex Shinobi. I specialise in Stealth and am in expert in many more areas. Stealth will involve infiltration for instance. I will also teach you Genjutsu. Genjutsu can be sued to hide yourself or trick your opponent. This world has no Knowledge as far as I know.

A Genjutsu if used right is easily ten times deadlier than my Ninjutsu. For example, **Magen: Jigoku Kouka no Jutsu (**Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Fire technique**)!" **

A giant fireball rained form the sky. Usopp screamed as he was consumed by flames. He ran around the crab screaming causing many to stare in confusion.

Naruto cancelled the illusion allowing, Usopp to breathe, "That was a Genjutsu it affects your mind. It makes you think it is real. I may not use Genjutsu that much but I have a wide range of techniques. I will also teach you a few basic Ninjutsu."

Naruto tossed the scroll to Usopp, "Come back to me when you have mastered everything inside it." The long nosed sniper walked away slightly scared of the Anbu.

Naruto turned to Nami, "Alright as for you what type of weapon do you use?" Nami pulled out her Bo staff. Naruto looked slightly impressed, "Good I have a few scrolls on Bojutsu for you. Since you're a woman you should be able to access your chakra easier then Chopper or Usopp, but their reserves should be larger than yours.

I'm not being sexist its true but women have more control. Once I find your element I can give you a few Ninjutsu. After all you're more of a close range type. Now, same deal with the other two." The Anbu Soutaichou handed the scroll to the orange haired beauty. Vivi seemed to think over his words.

She walked over to the blonde and sat beside, him, "Ano…Naruto-san you said you were a Shinobi. What is a Shinobi?"

Naruto looked in her direction a smile hidden under his mask. He raised a hand and took his mask off finally allowing everyone to see his face. Nami and Vivi blushed at his boyish features.

He leaned back and at looked at the sky, "Shinobi means male ninja and before you ask, ninja is the term for Shadow Warriors, where I come from, ninjas form the army of our village. We do a lot of missions that we are hired for by higher level people as well as take on assignments handed to us by our leaders in the village."

"You guys take missions, so Ninja's are like mercenaries?"

"You might say that, we are an official army but we take assignments from allied or neutral parties."

"What sort of jobs do you do?" asked Vivi curiosity getting the best of her.

"That depends on the requirements and the type of mission; some missions are handed to lower ranking ninja.

Other missions are to mid ranked ninja such as escort missions and some involve combat to a degree, as well as dealing with deadly animals and discovering booby traps.

Higher missions can include escorting high ranking or key personnel, gathering information on other nations, as well as disposing of enemy ninja, the second highest missions involve open warfare as well as vital missions for nations, escorting high ranking VIPs, and battle maneuvers against opposing forces.

Those missions are ranked from D to A, the highest are S ranked missions those can be escorting or protecting vital documents and information and assassination of key personnel. The higher the risk the higher the payment…"

Vivi blanched as she heard one word in particular….

"Wait a minute….did you just say that you…assassinate people for money?!"

Naruto nodded at that. That was part of the job of being a ninja, and there had been missions taken by other ninja of that requirement, he had no doubt in his mind that even his friend Neji had been given that before, and Kakashi-sempai had taken those missions as well. Even his dad Minato had taken them so he was used to that aspect of being a ninja.

"Ninjas work as spies, soldiers, guards, and assassins. It's what we do. Is there a problem with that?"

Vivi blinked her voice lost, "H…H…Have you killed a…a…anyone?" Naruto sat up and glanced at her. He looked around and noticed everyone staring, "Yes I have killed a few…."

"**More like tens of thousands" **the Kyuubi added

"_Shut up" _Naruto replied mentally

Clearing his throat he continued, "That was before I became Anbu Soutaichou now I don't kill as much as I did when I was regular Anbu black ops."

"**That's an understatement!" **Naruto ignored the fox's comments.

Zoro looked at his fellow swordsmen, "Anbu black ops?"

"Anbu is short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. Anbu are the best of the best. We handle missions that are to difficult for Jounin to handle mostly S class. Anbu are shadows no one but the Hokage our leader knows our true identities.

In my village they call me the Shinku Kitsune or Crimson Fox. Back in the day I was known for never ever letting my target escape my grasp. Every time I came back from a mission I would be covered in a different person's blood.

During those days I wore an ordinary fox mask but later they gave me a new one. I gained a new mask when I became Fuku-Taichou of squad 14 it was a crimson fox mask. The higher your rank the more detailed your mask is.

Since I am the Soutaichou or Captain-commander I have the most detailed mask of all. My job is to lead the Hokage's personal Anbu guards.

We are squad Zero the best of the best. My men handle Missions that regular Anbu aren't even capable of."

He looked around and sighed again, "Besides being an Anbu I am also the Toad Sennin or toad sage. I acquired the rank when my god father the last Toad Sennin died. Our village use to hold the three Sannin the Hebi Sennin, Namekuji Sennin and Gama Sennin.

All but the original Slug Sage is still alive and she is currently my home village's leader.

Our rankings proceed as Academy student, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, Anbu and Hunter Nin, Sannin then Kage. Now any more questions?"

The blue haired princess thought for a moment before responding, "What is chakra?"

Naruto thought back to Iruka's teachings, "Chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsu, chakra is a mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience.

Once mixed, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points or Tenketsu in the body.

Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water.

Chakra is basically psychical and spiritual energy mixed together or living energy.

By mixing different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. The most common product is elemental chakra, which is used to perform elemental jutsu.

Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity.

Academy students and Genin normally do not have an element affinity yet. A Chunin is usually required to have one element affinity. A Jounin must have at least two but sometimes there are special cases.

A friend of mine can only use wind chakra but he is a Jounin. Anbu usually have two sometimes three.

A Sannin can use up to four or five and a Kage can use all five. A kage may sometimes posses a single element the current Raikage or lightning shadow is well reversed in Raiton or Lightning Style.

I use all five elements. My main element is Fuuton or Wind style followed by Suiton the water element. My third element is Doton or Earth, fourth element Raiton and my weakest is Katon the Fire element.

I spoke about element fusion.

Some clans are born with different affinities. I knew someone who was born with Hyouton or Ice style which is a combination of Wind and Water. A friend of mine uses sand a fusion of wind and earth.

The Shodai Hokage could perform Mokuton the wood element which is a fusion of Water and Earth.

I can perform Hyouton, Mokuton and Arashiton the storm element. Storm is a combination of thirty percent wind, water and lightning then ten percent regular chakra.

It is easy to fuse two elements then three. Storm is counted as one of the hardest elements to fuse.

The main elements, as you have probably guessed are Kaminari (Lightning), Kaze (Wind), Tsuchi (Earth), Hi (Fire) and Mizu (Water). Most people believe Raiton, Fuuton and Katon to be the more powerful eliminates.

I'll tell you this now the moment you start believing that you are complete idiot. Out of all the elements Doton and Suiton are, the most destruction. Most natural disasters are either Earthquakes or Tsunami's.

Earth and Water can give life and just as easily take it. Both are needed to sustain life. This planet is nothing but earth and water.

With earth you could crush your opponent or bury them alive so easily. Water has the ability to drown but yet it is the softest substance on earth.

It has the power to over come rock. But when it is rushed it can become the most devastating force.

With a tsunami you can sink an entire island. With earth you could bury a city under a land slide.

Next would be Fuuton tornados and hurricanes. Wind is all around us control the wind you control air.

With wind you'd be able to cut oxygen from your target suffocating them. Wind when thinned becomes an invisible invincible blade that can cut through anything.

The other two elements can be used to bring death. With Fire you could incinerate your target but fire is the hardest element to control. With Raiton you use your own body's kinetic energy. For fire you have to force your own chakra to change. But enough chit chat I want you guys to get learning."

* * *

Naruto was relaxing on the crab's back when it suddenly accelerated. He cracked open an eye to find it staring at Nami in a belly dancer out fit. He closed his eyes ignoring it. As he did he soon felt water hitting his body? He cracked open an eye to find himself…underwater!?

He swam up to the surface, "What the hell?" He found Chopper riding on, Zoro's shoulders right in his face, "A little to close."

He backed up and found everyone swimming to shore, "I don't want to even know." Naruto channelled chakra into his feet causing him to rise. Everyone stared gob smacked as, Naruto was standing on water.

Expanding his chakra the others soon found themselves walking on water was well, "I'm using my chakra to hold you up. So I advice we run because at this level I won't be able to hold everyone up for long. Also you best keep up with me. The moment you move out of my range you'll be neck deep in water." He summoned two clones who grabbed Nami and Vivi, "Zoro carry Chopper." He summoned a third clone which grabbed Usopp and threw him over his shoulder, "Alright lets run!" just as they were about to run off luck seemed to not favour them. Rising out of the water was a large grey cat fish creature. Oh and it had large teeth.

"A rare Sandora Catfish! They call it that because it's so rare to see one!" screamed Vivi in terror.

"Spare us the nature special!" replied Usopp.

The beast gave a loud hollow roar (I think) as it dove down upon them, "And people are its favourite food!" screamed the Princess.

"TELL US THAT FIRST!" screamed/replied Usopp.

Naruto darted forward rapidly going through hand seals, **"Hyouton: Koori E-ji no Jutsu (**Ice Style: Ice Age Technique**)!" **He clapped his palms and was about to slam them onto the water. He cancelled his jutsu when he noticed hundreds of Kung Fu Dugongs racing towards the beast. The massive cat fish growled in pain as the Dugongs pounded into its stomach. Soon the gang found themselves riding atop the giant beast with the Dugongs pulling them towards land.

"They said: We cannot abandon our Master's disciples" said chopper as he interpreted the Dugongs.  
"Well…we're not really Luffy's disciples…" stuttered out Usopp still afraid of the catfish.

Vivi sighed in relief, "Yes but were safe now."

Naruto hid back a snort and closed his eyes, _"If they hadn't shown up we'd be skating on ice right now." _He was lost in thoughts that he never noticed when they made land.

"Naruto-san, are you coming?" asked the young princess.

Naruto awoke from his thoughts and leapt down next to her, "I seem to never notice when we land. I seem to be making a habit of it."

Over the horizon something was approaching, "ITS CARUE!" screamed Vivi and indeed it was the duck with maybe half a dozen more ducks, "And the super spot-billed duck squad!"

Naruto sweat dropped at the name, _"This world keeps getting weirder and weirder."_ The birds stopped in front of them and saluted. Naruto merely jumped to his feet.

"Well let's get a moving we have a war to stop!" The straw hats all cheered and without a word they took of towards Alubarna.

* * *

Naruto was racing through the desert. Three days ago they had been attacked by a group of Marine's. The young Anbu stayed behind allowing the others to escape. He hoped that Nami, Usopp and Chopper and had continued to read his scrolls.

They had managed to access the chakra but that was when they were attacked. He just hoped they managed to learn a few things from his scrolls. He had tested Nami for her chakra affinity before he left. Nami was Suiton, Fuuton and Raiton he was quite shocked to learn she had three affinities. He had left her scrolls with low level Ninjutsu for her.

He was racing against time. The marine's had numbered in the thousands slowing him down. He pumped Kyuubi's and Nature chakra into his feet. He was speeding through the desert like a bullet train. The others should have reached Alubarna by now he hoped.

Without another thought he pumped his legs full of Fuuton. He sprung off the ground and flew through the air. His left food touched the ground and he vanished. He appeared all over the desert in short bursts. Naruto could feel his reserves dropping. After all he had used three large Fuuton Ninjutsu against the Marine's and dozens of smaller ones.

Not to mention added chakra to his punches making them stronger. Now he had been running for three days straight, pumping a consistent amount of chakra into his legs. His reserves were down to thirty-two percent and he couldn't yet see Alubarna.

Finally having enough he activated his fox cloak. A red chakra wrapped around his form making three tails. He got down on all fours and races forward. Sand picked up behind him streaming a storm. He was running at such a pace he could barely see anything around him. He had become a red blur. Activating his bloodline he flashed across the sand, _"I have to make it!" _Even with his gravity seals deactivated he still wasn't fast enough, _"Hang on guys I'm coming._

**

* * *

**

**The end**

**Polls**

Tatsu-Tatsu no Mi (Dragon-Dragon Fruit) (Allows user to turn into a mythical dragon: Zoan) – 12

Kaze-Kaze no mi (Wind-Wind Fruit: Logia) – 11

Youko-Youko no Mi (Fox Spirit-Fox Spirit Fruit) (Allows the user to turn into a Youko or Fox Spirit: Zoan) – 9

Rot-Rot Fruit (Allows user to generate vast quantities of acid from their body: paramecia) – 3

Mizu-Mizu no Mi (Water-Water Fruit: Logia) – 4

Aoi-Hoshi-Kasai no Mi (Blue Star Flame Fruit: Logia) – 2

Soshi-Soshi no Mi (Element-Element Fruit) (Allows control over all elements: Logia) – 4

Taisha no Mi (regeneration Fruit: Paramecia) (Boosts the eaters healing factor by a hundred fold. If a bone is broken it is healed instantly and allows suer to survive near fatal wounds) – 1 (Please offer a better name its all I could think of)

How many Fruits: (O and 1 fruits are tied so please give your opinion.)

0 – 14

1 – 14

2 – 9

3 – 3

Pairings (Still decided but you may vote incase I do place them. If there is going to be a pairing Boa Hancock is already in).

Nico Robin – 16

Nami – 7

Vivi – 3

(Seems Vivi is losing: If I life I may just end up shoving all four in. But we'll have ta wait and see)


	6. Chapter 6

Author: I'm sorry if this and the next few chapters seem rushed.

**Chapter 6**

Naruto could finally see Alubarna up ahead. But sadly the rebels had struck causing war. He deactivated his cloak and checked his reserves, _"Shit I'm only at five percent. I don't really wish to take a soldier pill I have such few. OI FOX START CONVERTING YOUR CHAKRA INTO MINE!"_** "Stop with the shouting." **_"JUST DO IT!" _**"Hai-hai" **came the demon foxes reply. Naruto stopped pumping chakra and ran. He activated his chakra radar and found his comrades. His radar picked up Chopper's and Usopp's signature slowly fading.

He headed towards the south east gate. He soon saw a flash of glowing lights followed by a large explosion. Increasing his speed he spotted Chopper and Usopp of to the side heavily injured.

Usopp was suddenly grabbed my Miss Merry Christmas as Mr. 4 appeared through the smoke. He pumped his chakra and vanished in a golden flash. Miss Merry Christmas was suddenly propelled into the air. Naruto had appeared next to Usopp kicking the Molewoman.

Naruto stopped to catch his breathe, "Usopp, Chopper, are you guys alright?"

Both pirates sighed in relief, "Arigatou Naruto-san" said Chopper tears in his eyes.

Naruto reached into one of his back pouches, "Seems I'll have to use this." He swallowed the pill whole. A large amount of chakra exploded from his body, "You see on the way here I used a lot of chakra. I was down to around five percent. I've had a limit supply of soldier's pills and was hoping I wouldn't have to use one till I fought Crocodile. But five percent won't be enough to beat you and heal my friends."

Naruto prepared his hand seals, **"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha no Jutsu (**Water Style: Exploding Water colliding wave**)!" **Naruto opened his mouth and expelled a massive amount of water from his gullet. The water washed across the sand as a giant tidal wave.

The molehills were filled with water giving Naruto the advantaged, "Now your on my playing filled **Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu (**Water Style: Water Fang Bullet**)!" **Five large drills of water shot from the mole hill and towards Mr. 4.

"**Suiton: Suiryuuben (**Water Style: Water Dragon Whip**)!" **Water flowed above the blonde. Strands of water shot forth like a whip towards the Dog-cannon.

Both techniques collided covering their targets in water, **"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (**Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique**)!"**

Water rose from the mole hills and came toppling down upon Mr. 4, Lasso and Miss Merry Christmas. All three were pulled under as the mole hill turned into a giant lake.

Naruto placed his palms on the ground, "Now for the finisher, **Hyouton: Koori E-ji no Jutsu!" **The water started to rapidly freeze over. Usopp and Chopper stared in awe as the three were turned into popsicles.

The blonde rose to his feet and dusted himself off, "There they'll be frozen for awhile. Don't worry there still alive barely. I'll release them after."

Naruto approached Usopp and held out his hands, **"Shousen no Jutsu (**Mystical palms Technique**)!" **His hands glowed green and he slowly started to heal his comrade's wounds. A shadow clone appeared and went to work on Chopper.

Naruto summoned a second clone which started healing Usopp. He cancelled his technique and scanned for Nami. He found her signature but also the signature of Miss Double Finger. He sighed in relief when he realised the signature was inactive meaning she was unconscious.

"Usopp, Chopper I'm going to find Vivi. You guys should find Sanji or Zoro and try to back them up." Without another word or thought Narutoo bolted towards the palace. He weaved between the two armies narrowly missing stray bullets.

He leapt onto a building and started jumping. The palace soon came into sight. As he did he noticed hands on the main door. Running up the wall he leapt over it and saw a dangerous sight.

The king was in the grasp of Crocodile, and a guard that looked like a Jackal was unconscious. Vivi was crying about 20 feet away from her father.

Crocodile laughed at the sight. His right hand was consumed by sand forming a sword, "Time to die Vivi!"

He swung the blade aiming for her head. Naruto vanished appearing between the two Fuujin drawn. Wind and sand clashed.  
Crocodile was taken back by the appearance of the blonde warrior, "Sorry Croc but it aint going ta happen" Spoke the blonde Soutaichou.

Naruto pushed back, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" **The blonde launched five balls of compressed air. Air slammed into Crocodile propelling him backwards. Crocodile turned into sand. The young Anbu waited as, Crocodile reformed in front of him.

The Shichibukai laughed at the Anbu, "You can't beat me!"

Naruto charged forward, **"Suiton: Teppoudama!" **Naruto opened his mouth and expelled three bullets of water. Crocodile turned into sand and quickly dodged them.

Naruto spun around and launched an air bullet. Sand was blown everywhere. Crocodile quickly reformed and stared the teen, "Who are you!"

The Anbu stared at the Croc both locking eyes, "The names Naruto Namikaze and I'm the newest Straw Hat Pirate!" He opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of water. Crocodile was blown backwards before he was hit by a large dragon of water.

Naruto darted forward and slammed a spiralling sphere into the croc's gut. He finished up by expelling a giant fireball from his mouth.

Naruto stared as Crocodile reformed in mid air, "Also unlike my brethren I don't need the use of hand seals. I may not have a devil fruit but with Ninjutsu I can win!"

He darted forward firing five large water bullets. Five Shadow Clones appeared next to hime.

All threw a shuriken. Immediately the six shuriken turned into six hundred. Sand was bombarded by the incoming death stars.

Naruto opened his mouth and expelled a large amount of water from his gullet. A tidal wave came crashing down upon the sand user, "Beware this is not the first time I have fought a sand user!"

Crocodile found, himself unable to transform. The Anbu Soutaichou, waisted no time and sped towards his enemy.

Blue lightning cackled from his hand, "Now the last words you'll ever hear **Raikiri (**Lightning Blade**)!" **Naruto struck forth with the intent to kill. He was surprised when dozens of hands appeared from the ground grabbing him.

He replaced himself with one of his existing shadow clones. Another clone formed in mid air and threw him. Crocodile was defenceless as his opponent approached.

"Shienfuruuru: Difensu (Hundred flowers: Defence)!" Suddenly a hundred arms sprouted from the ground in a crisscross fashion.

Naruto collided with the arms, "Toreinta Furuuru (Thirty Flower)!" Thirty arms sprouted off, Naruto's body binding him. Naruto grinned at this and went up in a smoke. He was replaced by a rock.

The blonde turned to the dark haired beauty behind him, "What a strange yet unique ability you have miss…"

The woman smiled at the blonde, "Miss All Sunday."

Naruto conked his head to the left, "What is your real name? I'd rather know that then your fake name."

Miss All Sunday stared at the teen, "Isn't it polite to give your name first?"

Naruto released a small chuckle, "Well you've already heard it. But encase you didn't they call me Naruto Namikaze."

Miss All Sunday sent a beautiful smile his way, "Nico…Nico Robin that's my name."

Naruto smiled at the name, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Nico tsked him, "Flattery will get you know where with me boy."

The Anbu shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well can't blame a guy for trying can ya?"

Everyone heard a cry of, "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy's fist came zipping by. The fist collided with Crocodile. Blood flew from the Shichibukai's mouth. He was tossed backwards into a wall.

Vivi looked up with cheerful tears, "Luffy-san!"

The Straw Hat pirate landed in front of everyone, "Yosh leave this Croc to me!"

Naruto dusted himself off, "Alright Vivi lets get out of here!" Naruto grabbed the princess and leapt down towards the battle field covered by sand. He landed on the ground and expelled gust of wind blowing the sand around him away. The moment he landed he caught sight of Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Eyelash and Sanji.

Vivi jumped down, "Everyone there is a Bomb in the City that is going to destroy the Capital at four-thirty!"

Naruto spun around and punched a random guy in the race. Everyone spotted the Baroque works tattoo on his upper arm. The guy flew through the air and landed in a heap next to a bunch of his buddies, "Seems we've got some party crashes. Vivi, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, I leave the finding of the Bomb to you! I'll get rid of these guys then try and stop both armies!"

Naruto darted forward ignoring the cries of his comrades. He ducked under a Baroque works member and kicked him into the air. With inhuman speed he knocked out another thirty.

He activated his Doujutsu. The Devil eye spun as it targeted the approaching army. Counting the numbers he prepared his Jutsu, **"Fuuton: Kaze no ya Ikusen (**Wind Style: Thousand Arrows of Wind**)!" **A thousand arrows of wind ripped through the sand storm. The Baroque works members didn't no what hit them.

A large twister sent them flying through the air. Naruto summoned a Cuban cigar and lit it up.

He released a steady jet of smoke from his mouth, "Just like old times. Except the difference is I can't kill know one!"

Summoning his mask he drew his Zanbatou. Without a word he lunged forth. He attacked anyone Baroque works, Rebel Army or the royal army. Everyone turned their attention to him. He spun the massive blade with such ease.

Implanting the sword into the ground he, spin kicked a royal in the face. He flipped himself ripping the blade from the cement. He swung it and sent a group of rebels flying.

The Anbu dodged the bullets heading his way. With grace he sliced a pair of cannonballs in half. Throwing the blade on his back he slammed his palms onto the ground, **"Doton: Yomi Numa!" **A large swamp appeared below the large armies. The soldiers screamed as they felt themselves sinking. The swamp rose around their waists and stopped.

The blonde dusted his hands off, "There much better. Now let's get ride of this sand, **Fuuton: Tatsumaki!" **

A large gust of wind blew around him and turned into a large tornado. Sand was sucked into the spiralling tower clearing the air. The tornado flew into the air and disappeared. Naruto lied down atop the swamp staying afloat with chakra.

The soldiers yelled in anger. Naruto merely leaked out a small trace of killer intent to shut them up.

The soldiers froze with fear, "Good boys now shut up and stay still this will soon be over with."

Naruto yawned with boredom when he heard a shout of, "Bomb Boogie!"

Naruto quickly back flipped across the swamp. A booger hit the swamp and exploded. Many of the soldiers were caught in the blast.

Quickly he cancelled his technique, **"Fuuton: Kyokan Daitoppa (**Wind Style: Giant Great Breakthrough)**!" **

Naruto launched a giant blast of wind ten times more powerful then the normal **Daitoppa. **

Wind rocketed through the palace centre and sent the three armies flying throughout the city. Naruto leapt back as five more boogers flew towards him. The boogers hit the ground and exploded.

Naruto simply tsked as Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine appeared.

He looked at Miss Valentine and found she was extremely pissed, "You're going to pay for what you did to me!" she screamed her face red with anger.

Mr. 5 was picking his nose, "Bomb Boogie!" he flicked the booger.

Naruto formed the dragon seal. Wind blew around the blonde and turned into a shuriken. The death star flew through the air and collided with the booger.

An explosion followed as expected, "I have a wide range of Fuuton Ninjutsu. Your attacks won't be able to hit me as long as I repel them."

Mr. 5 whipped out a gun and breathed into it, "Breeze Breath Bomb!" He fired the gut launching five bullets of invisible air.

Naruto held out a palm. A gust of wind blew past him collided with the invisible bullets, "Try again." Mr. 5 glared at him launched two bomb boogies. Naruto leaned back to dodge them.

As he did he saw Miss Valentine above him, "10 000 Kilo Press!" She came flying towards him.

Naruto grabbed her and threw her across the playing field, _"10 000 Kilograms that's just ten tonnes. Feh my Zanbatou weighs more than that."_ Naruto dusted himself off. He straightened his clothing, "Come on is that the best?" A booger collided with his face and exploded. Mr. 5 gave a smug grin. Suddenly a jet of wind slammed into his body.

The Anbu walked out of the smoke a scowl behind his mask, "That was really disgusting but luckily it was a rock not me."

Mr. 5 narrowed his eyes and in, Naruto's previous spot was a destroyed boulder. The Anbu appeared in front of him punching him in the gut.

Suddenly Mr. 5 exploded blowing, Naruto backwards. Naruto went up in smoke to reveal a shadow clone.

Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 heard chuckling across from them.

Naruto was leaning against a wall smoking his Cigar, "I'm not stupid. It's obvious you ate the Bomu-Bomu no mi. As such you'd be able to turn your entire body into a bomb. If, your able to turn, your boogers into bombs, than why not your entire body? I'm also guessing that your blood works as well no?" Mr. 5 growled at him. Naruto waved him off.

"I'm a Shinobi it's my job to find out everything about my opponent. The moment my KyuubiIjin Mangekyou set eyes on you I knew everything about you. My eyes have the ability to read my opponents minds. I searched through your minds to find all your techniques and abilities. Because of that I won't be caught off guard by your fruit abilities.

Personally these devil fruits I don't like them. Sure they grant you strength but they also make you weaker. You can't use your powers when drenched head to toe in water. Sea stone also affects you doesn't it. Also from what I've learnt most devil fruit users rely purely on their fruits ability. You don't train your bodies you just learn to use your devil powers.

If you're affected by sea stone it cuts you from your powers. But that doesn't mean you can't fight without your fruits. Its pathetic in my world the moment we found about your weakness you'd be dead."

Without a word, Naruto vanished in a flash of gold, **"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu **success!"

Both Baroque works officers were caught in spheres of water.

"See you're defenceless I have won." Spoke the Anbu carefully before he released them

Naruto slammed his palms on the ground, **"Suiton: Mizu Wana (**Water Style: Water Trap**)!" **Water rose around the two and stuck to their bodies encasing them in liquid.

Both found their powers sapped as water covered everything but their faces, "Now the finisher, **Doton: ****Shichuurou no Jutsu!" **A large stone cage shot from the ground around the pair trapping them.

"Now see that's much better!" said the blonde as he took his mask off, "Now you won't cause any harm."

Both Baroque works members struggled to get free. The water suddenly started to constrict, putting pressure on their bodies.

Naruto merely tsked at them, "My-my I would stop that if I was you. The more you struggle the more that water constricts. At one point it will completely crush your bodies."

He paced over to them "Water can seem harmless but it is one of the most deadly substances on this planet!"

He exclaimed with a massive sadistic grin. A chair made of stone rose behind him. Naruto fell back and relaxed.

"You know if I ever eat a devil fruit I'd have to kick myself. Sure with water I could just as easily encase myself in a sphere of chakra or rise to the water surface. After all Water walking is very handy if you're drowning. BY channelling chakra into your feet it forces your body to rise to the waters surface. Why am I telling you guys this?"

He shook his head and leaned back, "Anyway chill for awhile. Once they find that bomb I'll release you." Pulling out a cigar he lit it up.

Naruto looked up towards the sky. His Sharingan eye narrowed from the shockwaves being released at the palace, _"Luffy you better finish that croc soon."_ Breathing in he released smoke through his nose.

"Look its one of the straw hats!" A male voice shouted followed by more.

Naruto's eyes immediately became fixed on the source of the cry. The Sharingan spun as hundreds of Marine's came running his way. Marine's grabbed rifles and started to fire.

Naruto slammed a hand on the ground. A large stone wall shot up blocking the bullets.

He hid behind his wall when his eye locked onto more targets, _"These numbers are insane. This world has easily fifteen times the amount of people mine does. The numbers heading towards me from the east number in the billions. Jeez I've never fought that many. But then again they aren't Ninja. If there marine's I can't kill them. If there Baroque works it won't matter." _Grabbing his mask he placed it on. His eyes started to glow.

Thousands of Baroque works members filed into the battle field. The same number of Marine's followed as well. The Anbu Soutaichou calculated his odds and slammed his palms on the ground. A large stone cage surrounded the Marine's trapping the, _"That takes care of those dickheads now for the others!" _

Naruto drew a pair of kunai and darted forward. He surprised the army by vanishing in a golden flash. The flash soon turned blood red as, Naruto made his way through the large army. His entire body was covered in blood from head to toe.

A murderous glint appeared in his eyes. Under his mask was a blood lustful and psychotic grin.

Throwing the kunai they exploded killing about thirty.

With inhuman speed he unsheathed Fuujin and Raijin. Before anyone could even blink at least a hundred pirates had been decapitated.

The marine's were shaking with fear. Their ears were being filled with blood curdling screams. The masked blonde was making his way through them killing anyone he came across. His entire body soaked with blood.

He slashed at his opponents killing without mercy. "IS THIS IT COMES ON AND DIE!" His bloodlust took over controlling his entire body, _"Yes it's been so long since I could smell, feel and taste it!" _

"**HAHAHAHA THAT IS HAS NARUTO!"** screamed the Kyuubi within its cage feeling everything the blonde experienced.

Naruto grabbed a man by his skull. The man screamed as Naruto applied force. His screams soon stopped when his skull was crushed. Naruto continued to kill without showing any remorse.

The marine's had started to bring up their lunch from the sight.

As Naruto was making his way through the pirates he scanned for the others. His radar picked up that Crocodile, The King, Nico and Luffy were missing from the palace.

"_There not there…Then where? I don't have time to worry about them. I should worry about that bomb. But Luffy will be at a disadvantage against Crocodile. Stuff it I'm going after him. First let's finish these bastards off!" _

Wind started to blow around the blonde violently. The ground shook as it was torn apart. Blades of wind sliced through buildings cutting them clean in half. Naruto's Right eye glowed at the time as the wind started to blow. A large tornado wrapped around the Anbu. Large blasts of wind slammed into the pirate army. The wind slowly started to become visible turning black, **"Kamikaze no Shinpan **(Judgement of the Divine Wind)**!" **An infinite number of wind blades rocketed from the blonde.

The army was shredded as black blades of wind ripped through them. Pirates screamed as they were sliced clean in half. Thousands of bodies dropped to the ground dead.

Tears of blood seeped from his right eye. He closed his eye and clutched it with his hand. Wiping the blood away he searched for Luffy. His radar picked up on his captain and took off in a yellow blur.

Using the Hiraishin he appeared at his destination. His eyes locked onto a staircase covered by rocks. His radar picked up his Captain, The King, Nico and Crocodile below him. Reeling back a fist he shattered the debris blocking his path. As he began his descent he felt massive explosion blanket the city. Ignoring it he continued his descent.

He spotted King Cobra sitting against stone his hands bound. Across from him was a bleeding Nico Robin. Her chest had a hook like hole through it.

The hidden tomb was collapsing. Rock was falling around him.

He sprinted forward as a rock descendant upon, Nico's form, **"Rasengan!" **Nico was surprised as Naruto appeared in front of her.

In his hands was a spiralling blue sphere. The sphere shredded a massive stone brick apart.

Naruto knelt down beside her and slowly moved her onto her back. Nico's body shook with pain her eyes clenched shut.

Naruto quickly performed a few seals, **"Shousen no Jutsu!" **His palms glowed green as he held them above her wound. As he was healing her a massive shockwave was released throughout the tomb. Naruto held his ground and continued to heal Miss All Sunday.

He soon heard a yell of, "Gomu-Gomu no STORM!"

Naruto looked up to find, Luffy unleashing an endless amount of punches into Crocodile, _"How are they floating in mid air?"_ Above them the city streets were breaking and buildings were collapsing from the force of his punches.

Luffy's fist broke the surface and sent, Crocodile high into the air.

"Incredible! There is only pure bedrock between this room and the surface!" exclaimed King Cobra his face revealing complete shock and disbelief.

As Crocodile was thrown into the air rain drops started to fall as if by a miracle.

As it rained, Naruto heard Vivi's screaming, "PLEASE DON'T FIGHT ANYMORE!" His ears couldn't pick up the sound of fighting only the sound of metal dropping.

Luffy dropped from the ceiling unconscious. Naruto summoned a shadow clone who quickly picked him up.

Naruto slowly picked up Nico bridal style. A second clone appeared and grabbed the king, "Come let's get out of here!"

He took off at high speed leaping through the giant hole in the ceiling. He glided in mid air landing safely on the ground. His two clones landing beside him. Instantly he took of towards the town square.

As he ran he couldn't help but love the feeling of water on his skin. The rain washed the blood away, _"Vivi…finally the war is over and this country is free."_

_The end_

**Polls**

Devil Fruit - Tatsu-Tatsu no Mi and Kaze Kaze no Mi are tied at 14 with Youk-Youko no mi following.

Tatsu-Tatsu no Mi (Dragon-Dragon Fruit) (Allows user to turn into a mythical dragon: Zoan) – 14

Kaze-Kaze no mi (Wind-Wind Fruit: Logia) – 14

Youko-Youko no Mi (Fox Spirit-Fox Spirit Fruit) (Allows the user to turn into a Youko or Fox Spirit: Zoan) – 10

Mizu-Mizu no Mi (Water-Water Fruit: Logia) – 5

Soshi-Soshi no Mi (Element-Element Fruit) (Allows control over all elements: Logia) – 5

Rot-Rot Fruit (Allows user to generate vast quantities of acid from their body: paramecia) – 3

Aoi-Hoshi-Kasai no Mi (Blue Star Flame Fruit: Logia) – 2

Taisha no Mi (regeneration Fruit: Paramecia) (Boosts the eaters healing factor by a hundred fold. If a bone is broken it is healed instantly and allows suer to survive near fatal wounds) – 1 (Please offer a better name its all I could think of)

How many Fruits: (O and 1 fruits are still tied so please give your opinion.)

0 – 16

1 – 16

2 – 11

3 – 3

Pairings (Still decided but you may vote incase I do place them. If there is going to be a pairing Boa Hancock is already in).

Nico Robin – 23

Nami – 9

Vivi – 5

(Seems Vivi is losing: If I life I may just end up shoving all four in. But we'll have ta wait and see)

p.s. I may just have to end up giving him two fruits. That's if Kaze-Kaze or Tatsu-Tatsu manage to break free of their tie.

P.S.S: I will, need help coming up with Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. If you have suggestions please send ideas and I will use them. If I don't use them in this story I will use them in another. But ideas from the outside I like. So please offer any ideas I could use.

Also I will not put Naruto in the Skypea arc. Instead he will be out making a name for himself and he shall be training. Also if he does retriev e adevil fruit i will chuck in the Taisha no Mi as it is not an offensive or defensive power but a regeneration based fruit.


	7. Chapter 7

Results of Polls 1 and 2

Kaze-Kaze no mi (Wind-Wind Fruit: Logia) – 26

Tatsu-Tatsu no Mi (Dragon-Dragon Fruit) (Allows user to turn into a mythical dragon: Zoan) – 24

Youko-Youko no Mi (Fox Spirit-Fox Spirit Fruit) (Allows the user to turn into a Youko or Fox Spirit: Zoan) – 11

Mizu-Mizu no Mi (Water-Water Fruit: Logia) – 6

Soshi-Soshi no Mi (Element-Element Fruit) (Allows control over all elements: Logia) – 8

Rot-Rot Fruit (Allows user to generate vast quantities of acid from their body: paramecia) – 3

Taisha no Mi (regeneration Fruit: Paramecia) (Boosts the eaters healing factor by a hundred fold. If a bone is broken it is healed instantly and allows user to survive near fatal wounds) – 3 (Please offer a better name its all I could think of)

Aoi-Hoshi-Kasai no Mi (Blue Star Flame Fruit: Logia) – 2

How many Fruits: (O and 1 fruits are tied so please give your opinion.)

0 – 30

1 – 23

2 – 15

3 – 3

4 – 1

Since technically most wanted I would give in. But a lot did vote for 0. Many have given me reasons as why not to. As such he will receive no fruit. But instead I will give him a seastone Scimitar and Seastone Ninja tools. Though I may just give him the Taisha no Mi.

If you viewers wish I will have him eat a fruit only for it to be modified into a bloodline from Kyuubi.

If it is Logia he won't be able to turn into the fruit power but use it to his control. Since wind is the most likely to wind it would give him even better control over the wind. He wouldn't even need to require chakra to perform his Jutsu.

Also I am all ears to character profiles, Jutsu ideas and any other ideas your wish to send me. I will look over them and consider using them. All Idea's are welcome. The only thing I will not do is have someone from the Naruto world enter the One Piece world only Naruto.

But the only exception will be Madara if you wish it. Why Madara? Too give Naruto a challenge and someone to fight.

**I am also looking for a Beta!**

Now the beginning of Chapter 7

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Naruto was standing over Luffy a large tub of water beside him. Around Naruto's hands was a green water bubble. Slowly the bubble sank into the Rubberman's chest. He lifted the bubble out of his captain's body and slowly placed it into the tub of water. Inside was a strange purple mist. Naruto wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, _"Feh finally all the poison's gone."_ Naruto slowly rose to his feet and grabbed the tub. He placed the tub onto a scroll and sealed it away, _"I'll dispose of this later."_

He soon found himself walking around the castle with Vivi.

"What are you planning to do now that we won," Naruto asked

"I don't know, what I have been hoping for has finally happened, this country will be the way it once was, but I don't know what will happen to me," Vivi said tears welling up. Naruto hugged her quickly.

"You are going to make a wonderful queen Vivi," Naruto said letting go of Vivi. "Everything you have done has been for your country,"

"How can you be so sure of me," Vivi said crying lightly. Naruto brushed the tear from her eye.

"Don't cry at least not about us," Naruto said "You have to keep your head high,"

Naruto sighed when both entered Luffy's room. Naruto chuckled when the Rubberman was screaming about breakfast and his hat, "Luffy its evening and your hat is next to your bed stand."

Straw Hat looked at his new Nakama, "Naruto and Vivi too!"

Naruto sat down on an empty bed, "Seems your better now. You had a large amount of poison in your veins took me a few days to remove it. I only finished about half an hour ago."

Suddenly Zoro walked in, "Oh Luffy you're awake ha." The swordsman said as he stood in the doorway his swords strapped to his waist.

Luffy held up a hand, "Oh, Zoro! Long time no see!" Chopper jumped off the bed and ran over to him.

The small reindeer glared at the sword wielder, "You better not have been out training again!"

Zoro poured himself a glass of water and replied, "What? I can do what I want" The green haired man said casually.

Chopper flayed his hands around violently and screamed, "No means no! I'm the ships doctor! Don't take your bandages off!"

"They make is hard to move" Zoro replied casually again as if it wasn't a big deal.

"THAN DON'T MOVE!" screamed Tony-Tony Chopper with all his might. Luffy kept rocketing back and forth muttering 'long time no see'.

Naruto merely sighed at him, "You were out for three days straight Captain."

"I was asleep for three days!?" the pirate captain screamed. Luffy leaned forward, "I've missed 15 meals."

Nami placed her hands on her hip and glared, "Why are you so fast at calculating that!?"

Suddenly a strange woman came walking in with golden curled locks. Naruto just drowned the rest of the conversation out. He yawned loudly and feel back.

Naruto found himself sitting in the dinning room half an hour later. A massive sweat drop had appeared at the back of his head. The entire crew was eating like mad men.

The only ones using manners were Vivi, Nami and the King. Naruto shook his head and started to dig in himself. So much noise was happening all Vivi could do was laugh. Many of the guards were disgusted at their eating habits yet amazed Vivi could laugh.

Soon everyone started laughing as Usopp, Luffy and Chopper got up onto the table and started making strange faces and dances.

Luffy looked towards his new comrade to found dozens of plates stacked up around him, "Oi Naruto lets have a contest!"

Naruto gave a massive grin, "Alright you're on straw hat!"

Simultaneously both screamed, "MORE FOOD!" The guards stared in awe as both ate plate after plate of food. Usopp and Zoro soon joined in. Vivi could only laugh. Nami shook her head but continued to eat. Chopper tried to out eat them but failed. Usopp and Zoro pulled out leaving Naruto and Luffy. Plates continued to stack as neither gave in. Both soon gave in the towel finishing up with a draw.

Later that night the straw hats were relaxing in the palace's esteemed bathhouse. Naruto shook his head as the others glanced over the wall at Nami and Vivi. The sound of splashing water was heard. He turned his head to find all of them lying on their backs with nose bleeds. He shook his head, _"Idiot's the lot of them."_

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly stretching his arms. He flopped down onto the bed behind him. The others were seated around Luffy's bed along with Vivi.

"Tonight?" asked Luffy

"Yep" said Nami.

"So were leaving tonight?" asked Tony-tony Chopper.

Zoro was sitting in a chair his legs crossed and arms folded, "Well, I think we should too. No reason to stick around here any longer."

Sanji raised a hand, "Yeah, the Marine's are starting to get bolder with their approaches."

Usopp turned to the Captain, "Yosh! Luffy you decide!"

Naruto continued to drown them out already knowing the outcome.

* * *

Naruto could only groan as Mr. 2 stood atop the going Merry's mast. He had contacted them about moving their ship upstream of Sandora River. Vivi had sent them out with the super spot billed duck squad. Of course Naruto merely ran the entire way. But when they reached Bon Clay he was crying as the duck's left.

Naruto merely looked at him, "What is it now?"

Bon clay jumped down and started to stomp his foot with tears in his eyes, "What kind of attitude is that towards your friends!?"

Luffy glanced at him, "What do you mean friend? You're our enemy! You tricked us!"

Mr. 2 waved his arms about, "I did not trick you! I didn't know either! But, really…that's all in the past now…Baroque works has crumbled" he sat down on the railing, "Were not enemies any more."

Luffy screamed at him, "If you're not our enemy, why the hell are you on our ship!?"

Mr. 2 replied with, "You, Silly, silly man."

Luffy's teeth became sharp as he shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Mr. 2 leaned over the railing, "Look! I wasn't on this ship right now, what do you think would have happened to it!?"

Nami placed a back on the ground, "The marine's would have taken it." Luffy turned to Nami his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Mr. 2 slammed his fists onto the railing, "Do you know what's happening to this island right now!? It's entirely blockaded by the Marine Ships! Blockaded!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy all asked why he protected their ship.

Mr. 2's eyes sparkled scaring the crap out of Naruto, "Because we're friends!" Next thing he knew they were all dancing on deck.

Naruto merely punch each one over the head, "Enough fooling around we have to escape the marines remember!"

* * *

The Straw Hats and Bon Clay were sailing out on the ocean. There ships were being bombarded by the Marine's. Naruto finally having enough leapt onto the ocean water, **"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **

A large water wall rose up around the two ships blocking the cannon balls, "OI get out of here I'll handle the others." He quickly whipped out twelve three pronged kunai.

He tossed them onto the ship, "OI when you dock take one of those with you. I'll be able to track you guys with that. I'll meet up with you guys later! Also tell Vivi I said Goodbye and give her one of my knives!" Naruto sprinted across the ocean ignoring the screams of his comrades.

Cannonballs splashed around him as he dodged each one. He leapt onto a navel ship and grabbed his Zanbatou.

With a might swing he cleaved the ship in two. Marine's charged him only for him to kick them into the ocean. He leapt from ship to ship tearing them apart. He landed on the main ship only for a woman in a red suit to attack him.

He rolled to the left and went for a leg sweep. She did a back flip to dodge his attack.

Naruto leapt to his feet, "Who might you be?"

The woman flicked some of her hair behind her ear, "Hina Taisa!"

The Anbu sheathed his massive sword, "Well I'm Naruto Namikaze the Shinku Kitsune!"

Naruto readied himself for a battle. Hina dashed forward her arm wrapped itself around his body.

Her arm somehow faced right threw him. Naruto was surprised when an iron shackle appeared around his limbs and torso.

"Oh the glory of the Ori-Ori no Mi (Cage-Cage fruit)!" screamed a random marine.

Naruto tsked at the iron shackle. He surprised everyone when he was replaced by a random marine. Hina's, eyes widened in surprise slightly.

The Anbu yawned loudly as he stood on the railing, "Interesting Devil powers Marine-san. But I'm afraid you'll have to do better then that to catch a Shinobi, **Fuuton: Renkuudan!" **

Naruto fired a compressed ball of air into the middle of the ship. He landed on the water and dodged the cannonballs aimed at his weigh.

Hina leapt off her ship and landed on another. Slowly the Marine ship sank into the ocean.

The Anbu Soutaichou soon found dozens more ships coming his way. Using his head he ran forward. He leapt onto a ship and to his surprise found three wanted posted.

The posters were of him, Luffy and Zoro. The Anbu quickly grabbed the posters and destroyed the ship.

Leaping into the air, Naruto breathed in and expelled dozens of air bullets. The entire navel fleet sunk into the oceans depths. Naruto landed on the water and sped away from Alabasta, _"I'll be seeing you guys later." _

* * *

Naruto was speeding across the ocean for the past day or so. He had heard from a group of fisherman of a town nearby. He landed in Loguetown!

A rumour had been going around of a guy seeling seastone. This had interested the Anbu commander. He was asking around when he came across a small stall. Walking in, he found hundreds of strange light blue stones.

Naruto walked up to a large man, "What'll it be son!"

The Anbu scoffed at him, "I heard you were selling seastone is that correct?" The man gave a booming laugh, "Look around you everything in this store is seastone."

Naruto gave a massive mischievous grin, "Perfect how much for the lot!"

The giant man gave another booming laugh, "1,000,000,000 beli!"

Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned the exact amount. The seller stared in utter shock. Naruto collected the stones as left the stunned man. Walking around Loguetown he came across a forge.

Walking in, Naruto was greeted by a man in his mid fifties. His hair was white and he had a long beard, "May I help you?"

The Jinchuuriki bowed to his elder, "I was wondering if I may use your forge? I will happily pay you."

The elder stroked his beard, "My I haven't seen a youngling interesting in forging for a long time."

Naruto smiled at him, "Well I need to create some tools of the trade…" Naruto showed him his Ninja tools, "And I'm being a little creative. I have an idea for a sword."

The old man stroked his beard again, "Hohohoho go ahead I don't use the old forge anymore."

Naruto bowed to him and gladly went to work. The elder could only watch in interest as the young blonde worked day in and day out for five days straight. His shirt was discarded to the side.

Sweat rolled down his back and forehead. He was hammering away with strange ore that the older forger had never seen.

Finally on the fifth day he was done. Now on his hands was a pair of chain mail gloves.

Around the back of the gloves and knuckles was a strange light blue metal. The metal extended over the fingers to make retractable claws. Naruto channelled chakra into his claws.

His claws sprung forth. He stopped the flow and chakra and the claws retracted.

Leaning over he picked up a long Scimitar. The metal was a light blue like his gloves. The handle was a light green. Its scabbard was plain black. To anyone it looked like a regular Scimitar.

Naruto swung the blade with ease, _"Nice and light." _Sheathing the blade he walked over to a pile of shuriken, Senbon's and kunai he had forged the first two days.

He pulled out a scroll and sealed them away. He placed the scroll in one of his kunai holsters. Strapped the sword to his waist he threw his shirt on.

Five days it had been since he saw his Nakama.

Shaking the thought out of his head he approached the old man, "Thank you…" Naruto handed the old forger a bag of gold, "Please except this as a token of my gratitude." Without a word he left the shop.

The elder merely laughed, "What a kind child." He turned around and slowly walked away.

Naruto was walking around Loguetown heading to the docks. To his surprise he came across Smoker and Tashigi. Both Marine's locked eyes with him, "OH great…" Smoker instantly turned to smoke and attacked him.

Naruto unsheathed his scimitar and struck. Smoker was surprised when his devil powers were suddenly suppressed. The sword slashed him across the right shoulder.

Naruto chuckled as he flicked the blood of his sword, "Your probably wondering how your power was negated. It's rather simply this blade has been forged from seastone. I forged seastone with an ore from my own world. An ore that is able to channel all five elements." He twirled the blade with expertise. Lightning cackled from his blade engulfing it. Smoker leapt back avoiding the seastone weapon.

Naruto swung the blade and fired a blast of crimson red chakra. Chakra ripped through the air taking the shape of a crescent moon, **"Wangetsu Shinku Tsuki (**Crescent Crimson Moon**)!" **

Smoker was taken back by the arc of chakra. He quickly dissolved himself narrowly missing the attack. The chakra crashed into a random pirate ship and sunk it, "KyuubiIjin!" Naruto's eyes shifted into his Sharingan. Smoker took a step back as the evil eyes spun.

Naruto vanished from sight. He appeared behind smoker his blade coming down like an axe. Smoker turned into smoke and narrowly dodged. As the blade came down his left leg was nicked.

Tashigi charged towards him her sword raised. Naruto intercepted the blade and kicked her back. The Anbu Soutaichou fired a ball of water. Tashigi was struck by the water bullet and propelled into a stack of crates.

Naruto leapt into the air forming the ram seal, **"Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu!" **A large fireball descended from the skies. The fireball came crashing down upon Smoker and Tashigi. Both Marine's were consumed by never ending flames.

Smoker dissolved into smoke but the flames continued to burn around him. Tashigi ran towards the oceans edge and dived in.

Naruto cancelled his illusion and started another, **"Magen Kasegui no Jutsu (**Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique**)!" **Naruto's eyes connected with both Marine officers. Smoker and Tashigi soon found themselves being held into place by wooden stakes. The stakes ripped through their bodies and into the ground.

Naruto leapt back and started a Ninjutsu. As he performed the seals he chanted, "Horse, Ram, Snake, Dog, Rabbit, Bird, Horse, Dragon, Ox, Boar, Dragon, Rat, Dragon, Tiger, Bird!" Naruto clapped his hands together and slammed them into the pavement, **"Fuuton: Daichi Tatsumaki no Jutsu (**Wind Style: Ground Tornado Technique**)!" **

A massive tornado erupted from beneath their feet. It spun around consuming their bodies. As it did the cement was ripped up and spun around them. Dirt flew into the center of the storm, turning the wind spiral light brown. The tornado collapsed in on its self sending the two Marine's flying across the shipyard.

Naruto flashed forward. His image became a golden blur. Smoker grunted in pain when a fist connected with his stomach. He looked down to find seastone gloves, **"Fuuton: Kazeken (**Wind Style: Wind Fist**)!"** Wind erupted from the Anbu's fist. The Marine was propelled twenty feet into the air.

The Anbu spun around unsheathing his Zanbatou. The blade clashed with Tashigi's. Naruto swung the giant blade and sent Tashigi skidding backwards. Spinning the giant blade and his scimitar he readied himself.

Tashigi gripped her blade and charged. Naruto anticipated her move and blocked. He reached out and kicked her in the stomach.

Dropping his Scimitar he grabbed the woman by the arm. He spun around and tossed her into the air. Tashigi landed in a heap on top of some crates.

The Anbu performed more seals, **"Fuuton: Junsui Daitoppa (**Wind Style: True Great Breakthrough**)!"** The Anbu slammed his palms onto the ground. A large blast of wind struck forth. Wind consumed the shipyards. Waves crashed against the docks and anchored ships. People screamed as a large wind storm picked up. Blades of wind shot forth shattering the cement.

Naruto's entire body glowed light blue. Wind continued to blow. Wind slammed into the anchored ships and shattered them. The destroyed ships sank into the ocean.

Buildings collapsed and streets were torn apart. The ground shook as the wind became more violent, **"Fuuton: Junsui Fuujin (**Wind Style: True Wind God**)!" **

The wind became a hundred times stronger. Power radiated from the Anbu as wind consumed Loguetown. Naruto cackled like a mad man. The entire town started to crumble as the wind became increasingly violent. The wind turned light green as a strange figure appeared behind the blonde.

The figure took the shape of a faded man. He wore large gauntlets and a long tattered cloak. The being opened its mouth and let loose a massive blast of wind.

Dust blew over Loguetown consuming it. The citizens of Loguetown were blasted into the air. The sea shook as tidal waves came crashing down.

Wind grabbed the tidal waves and turned them into giant water twisters. Water rained from the skies wetting everything.

Large shockwaves were released throughout the city. Hundreds of tornado's formed within the cities walls. The galley was destroyed along with hundreds of housing complexes.

The giant figure clapped its hands together. Before it could slam them onto the ground, Naruto intervened. The wind stopped blowing as the Fuuton technique was deactivated. The figure slowly dissolved into the wind.

Naruto leapt into the air channelling chakra into his legs, **"Fuuton: Hermes no Hane (**Wind Style: Wings of Hermes **(**Jutsu credit goes to Valheru Transcendent))**!"** Wind wrapped around his feet and he took off. The blonde skated across mid air and over the ocean. He weaved in and out of ships. He leapt over a stray pirate ship and continued his way.

He released his chakra radar and searched for his kunai detecting them about a day run away. As he searched for his comrades he felt another chakra signature with them a familiar one at that. Unable to place it he merely disposed of the thought.

He zipped across the ocean heading towards the moving energy source. Days went by when he felt their signatures were no longer in motion.

Naruto increased his speed when he felt Luffy's energy signal rapidly fading. Suddenly his Nakama's signals all started to fade including the unknown signal. Bringing forth his chakra he vanished in a golden flash.

Within a matter of seconds he appeared on the straw hat ship. His eyes widened as he saw his captain Luffy frozen solid. Across from him was none other than Nico Robin frozen as well. The entire landscape had been frozen in ice and the surrounding ocean,

In the middle was an extremely tall individual easily taller than Naruto. His outfit consisted of a white button-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white pants and shoes. He also wore a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead.

Naruto looked up to find Zoro's right arm frozen solid. Sanji's left leg had been frozen as well. All around the ship it was frozen solid.

The KyuubiIjin erupted to life the left eye glowing. The left iris spun rapidly, **"****Amatsuenkou no Fuubi** (Conquer of the Heavenly flame)**!" **A mass of intense white flames erupted from his eyes. Everyone stared in shock as a wave of white flames came toppling down upon them. The flames rushed across the ice melting it. Hot steam rose into the air as Robin, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy were defrosted.

The ocean around the ship started to rapidly melt. Hot steam engulfed the entire island turning into a fog. The flames licked the air spiralling into a giant tower around the strange man.

Naruto clutched his eyes as he bled tears of blood. He quickly cancelled out his technique and released a gust of wind. Wind blew the steam away to reveal a decimated battle field.

The Anbu leapt onto the ground, his right hand on his scimitar. Blood ran from his eye and down his cheek. His Nakama were taken back at the sight gasping in shock. Robin's eyes shot open. She gasped for air allowing it to fill her lungs.

Naruto slowly approached the strangely dressed man, "Who are you!?"

Robin stared at the Anbu and grabbed his leg, "Please don't fight him you can't win!" Naruto summoned a shadow clone who picked up the dark haired woman and leapt away.

"I'll ask again who are you!?" demanded/questioned the blonde killer intent rolling off his body.

He man let out a chilled breathe of air, "Marine Admiral Aokiji." Naruto held his scimitar at the ready, "Oh a Marine this should be fun! Come on then!"

Aokiji let out another breathe of chilled air a lazy expression plastered on his face, "Your eye is bleeding how do, you plan to fight me?"

"This is nothing! You harmed my Nakama as such you'll have to answer to me!" replied the Anbu Soutaichou ignoring his tears of blood. He vanished in an instant. He appeared behind Aokiji swinging his blade. The marine was surprised when his own blood hit the ground.

Naruto took a step back swinging his sword, "You're a Logia type model Ice. I can tell from reading your mind. This eye of mine is called the KyuubiIjin Mangekyou Sharingan or Nine Tailed Devil Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye!

One of its abilities is mind reading the power to reach into your mind and search through your memories. It's a useful ability but it has its ups and downs. The negative side is it hurts like a bitch when I use it. The technique gives me a massive migraine. So count yourself lucky with this handicap.

Also this scimitar is made out of seastone and ore from my home country. Your powers are useless against me **Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" **Naruto expelled a powerful jet of white hot flames from his mouth.

Aokiji held out a hand. His arms started to freeze over. As his arm froze over so did the jet of flames. The flames fell to the ground and shattered.

The Anbu darted forward clutching his scimitar with his left hand. He swung the blade. Aokiji rolled out off the way.

The Marine grabbed a hand full of grass and threw them into the air, "Ice Saber!" Ice shot from his hand and encased the grass forming a frozen blade. He gripped the weapon and attacked. Naruto blocked with his scimitar breaking the ice.

He grabbed his giant Zanbatou and swung it. Aokiji performed a quick back flip, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" **Five compressed bullets of air shot towards him.

Instantly the air bombs froze in mid air and shattered. A senbon hit the Marine in the left shoulder, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **A massive water dragon appeared above him.

Aokiji prepared himself, "Ice Age!" The dragon descended never turning into ice. Aokiji's eyes widened as the dragon came toppling down upon him. A wave of water sent him onto a collision course with a tree.

The water sunk into the earth clearing the field. The Marine rose to his feet and tried to summon an ice blade. He glanced at the senbon in his shoulder. The needle was a light blue colour.

The Anbu Soutaichou gave a loud laugh, "That Needle is made out of seastone. I have made a large array of Ninja tools from that stone. After all why not use your opponent's weakness against them? Its, what I do after all I am a Shinobi!"

Naruto dashed forward launching a senbon from his mouth. Aokiji dodged the needle. Naruto spun around and lashed out with his sword when in range. The Marine leapt out of the way. The massive Zanbatou crashed into his side. As it did a senbon hit him in the, chest.

Aokiji held back the pain as he was tossed backwards. Naruto swung his Zanbatou onto his back and charged. He spun around forming a Rasengan in his right hand. The Marine quickly pulled out the needle. The spiralling sphere collided with his body.

As the sphere collided the man turned into ice. Ice hit the ground before it started to reform into the Marine Admiral. Naruto's Sharingan eye spun dangerously. He launched forward and fired five senbon into the Admiral's back.

He sheathed his Scimitar and appeared above the ice user, **"Fuuton: Mugen Kaze no Yaiba (**Wind Style: Infinite Swords of Wind**)!" **Dozens of invisible swords appeared around the blonde. The swords ripped through the air. The Admiral leapt out of the way to avoid being sliced into bits.

He quickly pulled out the numerous senbon in his back. He held out a hand and formed a pair of ice swords. He threw the blades towards his target. Naruto opened his mouth and expelled two air bullets.

Both techniques clashed. Ice shattered in mid air scattering across the ground. The young Soutaichou sprung forward. Aokiji leapt out of the way as the seastone blade ripped through the air. The Anbu spun on his heel sheathing the blade again. He drew his Zanbatou and swung. The massive blade hit the Marine and he shattered into ice.

Aokiji quickly reformed himself and leapt back. The Anbu continued his assault by launching ten fireballs.

The admiral froze the balls of fire. Naruto leapt over them, **"Katon: Inferuno Hinotama (**Fire Style: Inferno Fireball)**!" **

Naruto opened his mouth and expelled a massive jet of white flames. The flames merged into a colossal fireball. Aokiji raised his arms. Ice covered the man's body as he rapidly froze the ball of fire. The flames continued to burning melting the ice. The Admiral quickly ran to avoid the attack. The fireball collided with the ground and caused a massive explosion.

White hot flames ran across the ground. The Straw hats shielded their eyes from the heat. The field erupted into flames forming a ring.

Naruto skidded across the ground, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" **He screamed and unleashed a blast of wind. Aokiji was tossed into the air. The Anbu continued his assault. Wings wrapped around his heels and he skated towards his target, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan Minato Atemi (**Wind Style: Drilling Air Projectile Harbour Blow)**!" **

Naruto launched two smaller compressed air bullets. Instantly the bullets fused into a more powerful and large attack. A senbon raced through the air hitting the Marine. Aokiji's eyes widened as the ball collided with him.

A massive explosion happened in mid air followed by a large gust of wind. Everyone was blown off their feet. The water around the island was tossed into the air. Massive tidal waves were formed.

Aokiji hit the ground his clothing torn to resemble rags. He was covered in large gashes. Naruto dropped from the sky dusting, himself off. He flicked his left wrist to reveal a string attached to his index finger. The senbon was pulled out of Aokiji and landed in his hands.

"You have no hope against me Aokiji. You may be able to defeat Luffy but the moment you go against me you are dead. I also don't like to mess around" spoke the Anbu as he demanded total authority. He walked away from the man towards his crewmates, "Oi lets get out of here. You guys can explain about Miss Nico later."

Aokiji collapsed into a heap in defeat. As the Anbu walked away the Ice Marine noticed the seastone gloves _"He is different. His is easily the strongest of the Straw Hats. As long as Monkey D Luffy has him we have no hope of capturing that woman." _

* * *

Pairings (Still decided but you may vote incase I do place them. If there is going to be a pairing Boa Hancock is already in).

Nico Robin – 30

Nami – 19

Vivi – 10

**Fuuton: Hermes no Hane** (Wind Style: Wings of Hermes) - THis Jutsu was created by Valheru Transcendent all credit goes to him


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTICE

TO all those that have been reading my stories I am sorry I have not been updating but I lost the entire plot with my stories and have been unable to write. I am truly sorry if you have been enjoying my stories and have been waiting for me to update and thought that this was an update.

But i am happy to say that I have gotten my spirit back and I will be rewriting each of my stories. I will start by rewriting Naruto of the Transcendent eyes. The First chapter of the new story will be up soon. Each of them will have a different story to the original version of the story.

Thank you Freddie Bob Junior.


End file.
